When They Cry L
by Ilikekeswords
Summary: L, the world's greatest detective, has moved into Hinamizawa because his adoptive father, Wammy, kicked him out. Death Note/Higurashi crossover. 2nd arc is beginning.
1. Chapter 1

When They Cry Detective Killing Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni or anything related to it (besides this fanfic). Neither do I own Death Note._

**A/N: I've been rather reluctant to do a fanfic of this series because there's no way that I could beat its genius-ness. But I finally decided that I would. ****I know that L's real name isn't what I made it. I just changed it to fit the story and I made him a few years younger. Also, it should be noted that this story is before Minagoroshi-hen. ****Note Please tell me if I'm not keeping L's correct personality. That would ruin the story.**

Part 1- Ryuzaki Ryugu

* * *

The girl was sad.  
She spent her whole life in the well.

The girl was sad.  
She was the only person inside the well.

The girl was sad.  
She was the only one that could survive as long as she did in the well.

The girl was sad.  
Even when the downpour brought in a new hope to the well.

* * *

The man walked down the empty dirt road. The moon was high in the sky. However, his long journey paid off. He had finally arrived at his destination.

A sign in front of the man said, "Hinamizawa Village."

"Hmm… now that I'm here I guess I'll need to find out where he lives."

The man was young, not even out of his teens. He had messy, black hair and he slouched when he walked. As he walked through the night, he kept his hands in his pockets, as if he was trying to keep them warm.

"Hey! What are you doing outside at a time like this!?"

An elderly woman had opened her door and walked outside when she noticed a strange person was standing right outside her property. The woman wasn't that tall, but she had vigor in her voice. The guy took his right hand out of his pocket and stuck his index finger near his mouth. Apparently, he was observing the woman.

"Hey! What are you looking at!?" the woman yelled.

"I was wondering why a woman such as yourself would come out of her house in the middle of the night," the man said.

"I needed some fresh air. What about you? Hmm… you don't seem to be from this village. Who the hell are you!?" the woman yelled.

"Ryuzaki Ryugu."

"Ryugu? Someone else from the village has that surname. Are you a relative?"

"I'm Mr. Ryugu's son."

"SON!? Don't lie to me! I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Why is it so hard to believe? If you don't believe me, you could get a blood sample from each of us and have it analyzed."

"I've known that man for quite some time and he's never brought up anything about a son!"

"That's because I was taken away by someone when I was a child. However, this is no place to talk. I can barely see, which can be rather bothersome."

"Fine, then. Come into my house. It's not like someone would attack me in my own house with everyone in it."

"Attack you? I seek to live here. I would rather not kill a resident. Besides, I protect people, not kill them."

"You're a very odd person. Follow me."

Ryuzaki followed the old woman into her house. The interior was large, so she led him to the family room.

"Have a seat," the woman told Ryuzaki.

At once, he squatted to the ground, his knees touching his chest, his baggy jeans getting dirt on his white long-sleeve shirt.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked.

"You told me to take a seat. This is how a sit."

"Why would anyone sit like that?"

"If I don't sit like this, then my reasoning ability is reduced by approximately 40."

"You… are… odd. Mion! Get in here!" the woman yelled.

No later had she said anything than a girl a few years younger than Ryuzaki bounded into the room. The girl had long green hair, but had it in a pony-tail.

"Yes, Oni-baba?" the girl, Mion, said.

"Make some coffee!" the woman said.

The woman stared at Ryuzaki, who stared back with his eyes that had almost black circles under them. Neither of them dared blink an eye at each other. They were silent for several minutes, so if someone would've walked in, they would probably assume that the old lady and the eccentric stranger were having a staring contest. Finally, the woman broke the silence.

"Well, Ryuzaki was it? I'm Oryo Sonozaki. Now that we've been introduced, you should start telling me why you are in this village."

"Well, I was working on a case in the…" Ryuzaki was interrupted by Oryo.

"Case!? Are you with the police or something!?"

"Um… no. Most of the time, I work alone. I'm a private detective."

"The people of Hinamizawa don't get along very well with the police."

"Well, we share that in common. Most officers are very incompetent."

"Yes, I know what you mean." The woman seemed to have someone in mind while she said it.

"Well, as I was saying. I was working on several cases, and my mother was helping me. The stress got to her and she got angry at me. She forced my adoptive father, Quillsh Wammy, to kick me out of the house. He thought that it would be interesting to see how someone like me would do trying to live somewhere. So, he told me to go and live with society. I was unable to bring anything with me, and since I'm under the age of 18, I can't legally live on my own. I searched for my father, who moved here about one year ago."

"How does this explain how you are Ryugu's son?"

"Well, your first question you asked me was why I was here. So I decided to answer that question first."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST TELL ME HOW YOU'RE RELATED TO RYUGUU!"

"Sorry to make you angry. Um… let's see. Where to start. Well, 17 years ago, I was born to the Ryugus. However, there was something wrong with my brain. The doctors said that I didn't have long to live. However, an inventor named Quillsh Wammy told my parents that if they would give him legal possession of me, that he'd perform an operation on me to make me live. They decided that even if they couldn't see their son, that it would be better to let him live and not see him than just let him die."

"Excuse me!" The girl, Mion, said as she entered with a tray of coffee and sugar cubes.

"Thank you," Ryuzaki said as he grabbed his cup. With the cup, he grabbed about 15 sugar cubes and started stirring them with his coffee. This freaked out both Oryo and Mion.

"Hey! Watch out! Your coffee will become grainy!"

"Don't worry. I normally drink my coffee this way," Ryuzaki replied. He downed his chunky coffee in one gulp.

"Um… Oni-baba, why is there a... um… awkward man in our house."

"Mion! This is your friend, Rena's, brother, or something like that."

"That would be correct, although I've only seen her once and I've never actually talked to her."

"This is troublesome. You see, right now, Ryugu is obsessing over his girlfriend. He tends to neglect everything else," Oryo said.

"That's okay. All I need is lodging and I should be able to live here. I'm pretty sure I could find a job somewhere. I don't suppose you have any computers do you?"

"No. And what do you mean by job? Someone like you should be in school. Your only a year ahead of my granddaughter, here."

"School? Never been there," Ryuzaki said. A dumbfounded look was on Mion and Oryo's face.

"Um… then how could you get a full-time job? Most ones around here require reading and writing and the such," Mion explained.

"Just because I didn't go to school doesn't mean I can't read. My adoptive father worked on my brain and I understand most concepts easily. My IQ is actually higher than 99 of the people in this world."

"Well, actions speak louder than words," Mion said.

"What would you like me to do, then?"

"Come to school tomorrow and play cards with my club. This will be your test. Hey, if you beat me, we'll even provide lodging for you."

"That's quite alright. I think I'd rather live with my family. Maybe I can get my father to come to his senses. Where does he live?"

"It's far too late to go there, now. It would just upset them to have to wake up in the middle of the night," Oryo said.

"You think so?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Would _you_ like to be woken up in the middle of the night?" Mion asked.

"I don't normally go to sleep until about one or two."

"Look, we have an extra room, so stay in it until morning," Oryo said.

"Okay."

"Mion, show him to his room."

"Yes, Oni-baba."

Mion led Ryuzaki down the hall to the stairs. She led him up the stairs, down another hall, up a second flight of stairs, down a third hall, and opened a door at the very end. The room had a futon on the floor and was connected to a bathroom. On the wall was a desk and chair. There was a lamp and phone on the desk.

"Here's your room. Tomorrow you can come to school with me. We'll most likely meet Rena and another boy named Keiichi along the way. And while you rest, Oni-baba and I will get your record and get you in our school."

"You won't be able to find my record anywhere. If it was that easy to find my record, I wouldn't be alive. How else could I be the world's greatest detective?"

"Huh? How can someone as young as you even be a detective?"

"My adoptive father raised me to be one a detective. Of course, much of it had to do with the experiment he did on me to keep me alive. With the intelligence that I gained, I began solving numerous cases all over the world with the alias 'L'. However, I no longer have access to any equipment, so I am no longer able to solve anything due to lack of information I can obtain. So, I am no longer L, just Ryuzaki."

"Hmm… we'll see just how smart you are with our club activities. If you have the most losses, then you'll have to wear a… unique costume. And you might be the only person Rena can legally take home, if you are who you say you are."

"Okay. That's fine by me, although I have no intentions on losing your game."

"Well, that's it I guess. Good night. I'll get you up at around six."

"Okay. Although I normally get up at around four to work on cases, I guess I will sleep until six then since I can't work."

"Um… you normally wake up at four? And you go to sleep at one? No wonder you have such dark eye bags. Well, good night!"

"Yeah."

Mion closed the door to the guest room and left Ryuzaki alone. Ryuzaki looked at the futon on the floor, then to the chair at the desk as if pondering what he should do.

"Well, it _would_ be rude to get their futon dirty."

The morning sun rose, and the cry of the cicadas diminished. Soft knocking came from outside the door to the Sonozaki guest room.

"Um… Ryuzaki? Can I come in?"

It was Mion. She was standing outside of Ryuzaki's door with a robe on. She knocked on the door again. No one answered. Mion slowly opened the door and looked inside. Ryuzaki was in his standing-fetal-position on the chair; his body facing the wall.

"Hello? Ryuzaki?"

Mion walked up to Ryuzaki and looked at him. His eyes were wide open, staring at the wall in front of him.

"IYAA!" Mion screamed.

This seemed to bring Ryuzaki to his senses.

"What is it?" he asked monotonously.

"Were you just asleep, with your eyes open?"

"Yeah."

"That is so creepy."

"Maybe."

"Look, we were able to forge you a record and you will start school today. Hurry up and get ready!" Mion said.

"I already am."

"What? Those are the clothes that you wore yesterday. They're dirty, now. Of course! I forgot that you didn't have anything with you. So I guess that means that you don't have an extra set of clothes do you? I'll go get some."

Mion hurried out of the room, rather happy not having to stay with such an odd person any longer. Ryuzaki looked around the empty room. Seeing as how there was nothing there, he looked at the desk and opened a drawer. Within it lied a magazine. He took it out, and opened it up, holding it with his fingers barely touching the top corners of the pages. His posture looked as if he was holding something really disgusting and that it was unpleasant to hold.

Ryuzaki looked through the magazine, skimming it until he noticed something that caught his eye. In big letters, the title said, "The Dam Leader Dismemberment Murder." Ryuzaki read the whole article and the following articles about "Oyashiro's Curse" in a few minutes.

So, he found out that this village isn't as peaceful as he thought. In the year 1979, the leader of a dam-construction group was killed. His body was cut into five pieces and each piece was given to someone to hold. Four of the murderers turned themselves in, but one was never caught. The following year, two villagers of the Hojo family fell to their deaths at a viewing platform on a cliff. The next year, the head of the Furude shrine, a local village shrine, and his wife died. In the year of 1982, a woman was beaten to death by a drug addict. The woman was a relative to the couple that died two years earlier. Also, the nephew of the woman went missing shortly after her death. All of the events happened around the some day.

Ryuzaki smiled.

"Interesting, I may find something interesting to do while I'm here."

Mion came rushing back in with some clothes.

"Um… I didn't know what would fit you, so I brought a lot of clothes."

She laid the clothes on the desk, right on top of the magazine. Ryuzaki started to pick up the clothes and study them.

"Overalls? In Japan? And aren't we about to go to school? Shouldn't you be bringing me a uniform?"

"Oh, yeah. We don't wear uniforms, or at least uniforms that look the same. Here, try this on."

Mion gave Ryuzaki a white, button-down shirt and some cacky pants.

"Do I have to wear these?" Ryuzaki asked as he eyed the pants suspiciously.

"Yes you do. Now hurry up, or we'll be late for breakfast."

Ryuzaki went to the bathroom, closed the door, and changed. He opened the door back up and walked out with his former clothes in his hands.

"Where would you like me to put these?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Give them to me. I'll go put them with our dirty clothes. Come back after school and they should be clean. Now hurry up and go downstairs to the kitchen."

Mion grabbed Ryuzaki's clothes and hurried out of the room.

"Um… where's the kitchen?" he asked, but to no avail. Mion was already out of earshot.

Ryuzaki decided that he would just follow her. While he was trailing her, she went by the kitchen, so Ryuzaki entered the kitchen, where he was greeted by several people.

"So this is the new guy?" one of the asked.

"Yes. He is Ryugu's son, or something like that," Oryo said. The woman she was talking to had a black kimono on and was sitting right next to Oryo.

"Hello. I'm Akane Sonozaki, Mion's mother," the woman said.

"I am Tatsuyoshi Kasai," a man said in a monotonous kind-of voice that Ryuzaki spoke with.

"Hi! I'm Shion, Mion's twin sister," a girl said. Just like Mion, Shion had long, green hair, but her hair wasn't in a ponytail.

"Hello everyone. I am Ryuzaki Ryugu."

* * *

What was seen,  
Was a new hope.

What was given,  
Was more regret.

What was needed,  
Was a reason to live.

When They Cry Detective Killing Chapter Part 2

Can you believe it?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for my bad poem at the beginning. There was a poem at the beginning and end of each arc in the manga and game, so I tried to make one for this. But I'm no poet, so I think I screwed that part up. And also, The part at the end (the part that starts with "What was seen," is supposed to be one of those sayings Rika did at the end of every episode of the first season.**


	2. Chapter 2

When They Cry Detective Killing Chapter

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Higurashi no Naku Koro ni or Death Note. And my attempts at doing so have all failed miserably (probably because I never actually made any attempts)._

**A/N: Been a while, I know. I've had to catch up on my work, so it's taken a while for me to work on this.**

Part 2- Friends

* * *

Kasai, Ayane, Oryou, Shion, and Ryuzaki all were sitting around a table, just staring at one another.

"Um… so where are you from, Ryuzaki?" Shion asked.

"Hinamizawa," he replied.

"I meant, where did you live before you came here?"

"Numerous places, mostly England. My adoptive father moved here because of a case that has to do with a personal problem we seem to keep having," Ryuzaki said.

"Oh, um… what?" Shion said.

"That's right, I haven't informed you that I'm an ex-detective, have I?" Ryuzaki asked.

"That clarifies things… I guess. I mean, I don't know how someone your age can be a detective, but then again I don't see why someone my age has to get tortured whenever I do something wrong," Shion said.

"What?" Ryuzaki said as he looked towards Shion.

"I'm back!" Mion said as she rushed into the room with breakfast. "Oh, I didn't know you were here, Sis."

"Onee-chan! Oni-baba wanted Kasai and me to help with forging his record. We still are waiting for the blood analysis to see if he's actually Ryugu-san's son."

"Wait, blood analysis? Is that why there's a bandage on my arm? And what do you mean by you didn't know that they were here?"

"While Mion got your blood, I sent Kasai and Shion over to the Ryugu residence to retrieve blood from your supposed father," Oryou said.

"Hmm… is that so? I was hoping that you may have transferred to our school, or something!" Mion said.

"Oh, no! I'm sure the school is already hectic due to one Sonozaki, so two would just make everything twice as bad!" Shion said in an intimidating voice.

"Is that supposed to be an insult to me or you?" Mion asked.

"I don't really know. It sounded much better in my head than when I actually said it," replied Shion.

Ryuzaki looked at each of the twins, whenever one of them started to talk.

"Umm… do you make a habit out of watching people?" Shion asked Ryuzaki.

"No, it's just that I was wondering when school started," Ryuzaki said.

"OH CRAP! Rena and Keiichi are probably already waiting!" Mion said as she grabbed Ryuzaki and ran out of the house, grabbing her notebooks and some new one for Ryuzaki.

* * *

"Man, why is she always so late?" a teenage boy asked a girl with red-orange hair.

"Keiichi-kun, you were late today, too. But I do wonder why she's this late, I wonder." the girl remarked.

"Rena-chan, I think I see her… and she's holding something of a massive size in her hands… I guess country girls are much stronger than city girls," the boy, Keiichi, said.

"I wonder what it is, I wonder," the girl, Rena, said in a thoughtful tone.

Mion appeared running down the dirt road towards the two. She was running in her long, pink skirt, which limited the speed of which she could run, but she could've easily been running faster than anyone in the Olympics.

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time!" Mion said as she threw Ryuzaki on the ground, getting him covered in dirt.

"So, shall we get going?" Mion asked.

Rena and Keiichi looked at each other, to Ryuzaki, then to Mion. They repeated this for about five minutes until Mion finally realized that they were wondering who the stranger with her was.

"Oh, right! This guy is Ryuzaki Ryugu. He came to Hinamizawa just last night," Mion said.

"Ryugu? Is he a relative of Rena?" Keiichi asked.

"I've never seen him before," Rena replied.

"We are brother and sister," Ryuzaki said, observing everyone's reactions.

Rena had a bewildered expression on her face, and then said, "Brother? I don't remember having a brother… I'm so confused!"

"Yeah… my family is running a blood analysis right now, and the results should be finished in a few hours. I don't know why, but he just gives off a… scent, I guess you could say, of being from Hinamizawa. I was actually amazed at how Oni-baba actually accepted him in just a few minutes," Mion said.

Keiichi and Rena turned towards Ryuzaki.

"Um… I'm Keiichi Maebara," Keiichi said as he extended his hand to Ryuzaki, who grasped it and shook it violently.

"Ah! What are you doing!?" Keiichi asked.

"I was shaking your hand. I've never done it before, so it might've been a little different from what you're used to," Ryuzaki said.

"A little!? You practically ripped my arm straight off!"

"Sorry," Ryuzaki said.

"And I'm Rena Ryu… well; you know my last name already, don't you?" Rena said.

"I'm sorry to cut the introductions short, but we really need to get to school!" Mion yelled as she ran towards the direction of the school.

Rena and Keiichi ran after Mion.

"Is it just me, or does everyone seem to except me just after knowing me for not even 5 minutes?" Ryazaki asked himself as he followed them.

Page Break

Mion stood in a room with the teacher of the school and Ryuzaki. The teacher had dark blue hair and was only a little taller than Mion.

"Here's his record, Chie-sensei!" Mion said.

"Okay, you are dismissed to class, Sonozaki-kun," Chie said. She turned towards Ryuzaki. "So you will be staying in Hinamizawa, then? Where do you live?"

"In the Ryugu residence, I hope," Ryuzaki answered as he stared Chie, observing everything she did.

She shuffled her feet around, nervous from being watched by someone who never blinks.

"Um… okay. Let me introduce you to the class. If you would follow me, please," Chie told Ryuzaki.

Chie lead Ryuzaki down the hall and towards the classroom, where a loud crash came from.

"What exactly is going on in there?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I guess one of our students, Satoko Hojo, set up a trap that Keiichi fell into," Chie answered.

Ryuzaki suddenly jumped to the side.

"What!? What's the matter!?" Chie asked in shock from Ryuzaki's sudden reaction to her statement.

"You said that she set up traps, right? Who knows where she could've put mines or something!?" Ryuzaki said as he quickly looked around himself, checking for invisible mines.

"Ryuzaki-san, not that kind of trap. Traps as in pranks. You know, like tying a rope in front of the door to make you trip on it when you walk in," Chie told Ryuzaki.

"Well, you can't be too careful," Ryuzaki said, calming down quite a bit.

Chie opened the door to the classroom. Ryuzaki looked around and saw about 5 broken desks on the ground, about 20 erasers and brooms on the floor in the middle of the room, and a pile of broken chalk next to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Are you sure these are pranks? They look to me like they could even beat a moderately trained unit of soldiers," Ryuzaki stated.

"Don't worry. Anything that is broken right now normally fixes itself when class starts. That's why we haven't told Satoko to stop breaking our school supplies," Chie answered.

"What? That doesn't seem physically possible," Ryuzaki said to himself. He looked up and saw everyone in the class staring at him.

Chie brought Ryuzaki to the front of the room and announced to the class, "From today on, we will have a new student in this class. If you would please introduce yourself."

Ryuzaki stood in a crouched position looking at everyone. "Hello. My name is Ryuzaki Ryugu."

Many of the students looked around themselves, talking in low whispers, asking each other questions about the new student.

"Hmm… that's the reaction I expected. Wait a minute, what about that girl?" Ryuzaki asked himself as he saw a girl with blue hair and looked about half his size string at him in what appeared to be awe. She noticed Ryuzaki was looking at her, so she quickly looked down.

The school day finally passed. When the teacher left the classroom, the students gathered around Ryuzaki's desk, which was next to Rena's.

"Alright! Let's take turns asking him questions to get to know him better!" Mion said enthusiastically.

One young boy stepped forward and asked, "Um… do you make a habit out of wearing makeup and eye shadow?"

"No, this is all natu…" Ryuzaki said, but was cut off by Rena.

"A guy wearing makeup!? That sounds so cute! I want to take it home!" Rena grabbed Ryuzaki and started towards the door.

"Wait, Rena! There will be plenty of time for that later!" Mion said as she ran after them.

When they were resituated, the girl with blue hair stepped forward and asked, "Have you ever been able to change someone's fate?"

"Um… isn't that kind of a weird question, Rika-chan?" Mion asked.

"That depends on what you mean by fate," Ryuzaki answered. "I've saved many people from dying. I've also caused many people to go to jail. If that's what you meant, then yes."

"Wait, what? Are you a police officer or something?" the girl, Rika, asked.

"I'm an ex-detective."

There was a glimmer in Rika's eyes.

"So if I had a legal problem, would you be able to help me?" Rika asked.

"I seriously doubt someone as young as you can have legal problems," Ryuzaki answered.

Rika looked down to the ground in apparently despair.

"You know, you act as if something bad is going to happen. Are you going to be Oyashiro-sama's next sacrifice or something?"

Rika, Satoko, Rena, Mion, and Keiichi gave their undivided attention to Ryuzaki. The other students could read the atmosphere and thought that it was time for them to leave, so they did so.

"How do you know about that?" Mion asked.

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, I was unaware that you didn't know, Keiichi. How long have you lived here?" Ryuzaki said.

"About one month," Keiichi answered.

"That explains it. I guess your friends didn't tell you about the chain of mystery murders so that you wouldn't have a bad view of the town," Ryuzaki said.

"Is that so?" Keiichi asked as he looked from Mion to Rena.

"Yes. We're sorry, Keiichi! We didn…" Mion was cut off.

Keiichi sighed and then started laughing, "Stupid! I understand. You don't need to apologize for something like that. Just tell me what happened and all will be forgiven!"

Mion started the story, "Four years ago, the leader of the construction dam was killed and cut to pieces. It was split between five people, but one was never found. The following year, Satoko's parents fell off a viewing platform. Her mother's body was never found. The next year, Rika's father died of an acute disease, and her mother committed suicide by jumping into the bottom of the swamp. Her body was never found. Then, last year, Satoko's aunt was killed and her brother disappeared. But that's not all. These events always happened on the day of the Watanagashi Festival; thus it's called Oyashiro-sama's curse."

"A curse in this day and age? That's so unbelievable," Keiichi said.

"That's what I think, too," Ryuzaki said. "I think that while I'm here, I will solve the mysteries behind all of these murders."

"Will you be able to stop this year's attack?" Rika asked.

"That depends on when the Watanagashi Festival is and the amount of information I can get on the case. I don't have any equipment or anything that'll let me have access to the police records, so it will probably take around a month, assuming that I can find someone in the village with any information about the murders," Ryuzaki answered.

Again, Rika looked down towards the floor, her facial expression made it seem as if she were depressed.

"Rika, was it? Why do you look so down? Do you think you will be the next to die? It wouldn't be that weird, actually. The first year might not have been intentionally on the night of Watanagashi, but the following year was the Hojo's deaths. The next year was the Furudes'. Then the Hojos', again. If it's supposed to be a pattern, then Rika is the most probable person to be killed," Ryuzaki said.

"What!?" everyone but Rika and Ryuzaki yelled. Ryuzaki looked around the room, while Rika was looking at the floor, mumbling to herself. "Why would someone want to kill Rika?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about this village except of the murders and the three houses. Maybe one house wants more power, so if they eliminate Rika, then they might become God's… I mean Oyashiro-sama's chosen one by using her death to boost their importance," Ryuzaki tried to answer.

The group was silent for several minutes. Mion suddenly decided that it would be a good time to start their club activities.

"Okay, everyone! Ryuzaki only has to think that way because he's a detective. No one else would think like that, so I don't think anyone would try to kill Rika. Let's start our club games! Ryuzaki will be joining us," Mion told everyone.

"Heheheh… What will we be playing?" Keiichi asked.

"Old Geezer! If you win even once, Ryuzaki, then you can join our club," Mion said.

"Fine by me," Ryuzaki stated.

The group sat around a group of desks that were pushed together. Mion and Rena were on one of the long sides, while Rika and Satoko were on the opposite side. Keiichi was at one of the table ends, while Ryuzaki was sitting opposite of Keiichi, staring at everyone.

"Here's the cards!" Mion shouted.

Ryuzaki looked at the deck and noticed how all of the cards were extremely worn out.

"You said that you would test my intelligence last night. The only way you could do that with this game is if you know all of the cards and their individual marks, giving you an advantage," Ryuzaki said.

"You'd be right. And the person who loses the most games has to suffer the consequences of a punishment game. The loser has to do whatever the victor says," Mion remarked.

"I accept your challenge, on one condition. Give me five minutes to study the cards," Ryuzaki demanded.

"Um… alright, Ryuzaki-kun. But I fail to see what five minutes is able to do," Mion said as she handed the deck to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki quickly looked through each of them and gave them back to Mion a few minutes later.

"Alright, let's go!" Mion cheered enthusiastically.

Mion started handing out the cards to everyone. They all picked them up and separated their matches except for Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki, you do know how to play, don't you? If you don't, then it's my duty as the club president to teach you the rules," Mion asked.

"I do. I just don't have any matches, so I don't want to touch them, yet," Ryuzaki replied.

"How would you know that? All you've done is put them in a line in front of you," Mion said.

"I arranged them in order of suite and number," Ryuzaki corrected.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Mion said.

The game started with Ryuzaki. He took a card from Mion's hand without looking at it, and then moved it to one of his cards, grabbed them both, and placed them in the pile of pairs of cards. Mion grabbed the cards to see if they matched, and to everyone's surprise, they did.

"How did you…?" Mion started to ask.

"You let me look at them," Ryuzaki stated, his eyes darting from one person to another, analyzing their every movement.

Ryuzaki continued like he did at first and won three games in a row.

"How!? He's reading us like a book, and we're not even playing a game that you can even do that!" Mion stated, startled.

"Hmph… let's see how he fares against us this time," Keiichi said as he smiled.

Ryuzaki grabbed one of Keiichi's cards, grabbed one of his cards, and started to put it in the pile when Keiichi suddenly shot from his seat.

"Kei-chan! What are you doing!?" Mion said, scared half to death by Keiichi's sudden movement.

"I so got you, Ryuzaki-san! I made that card look like another just so that you would make a mistake!" Keiichi yelled. Keiichi grabbed the cards from Ryuzaki's hands and flipped them over.

The cards matched.

"But… wait. Huh? These shouldn't match," Keiichi said.

"If a pair is a pair, then they'll always match, no matter the amount of change it goes through," Ryuzaki said.

"I think what Keiichi is trying to say is that he was expecting you to try to match that card with the wrong one," Satoko said.

"I've been observing all of your actions while we play. It would be almost impossible to do something without me noticing. Like the fact that Mion is bending some of her cards right now while she thinks I'm looking away," Ryuzaki said as he turned his head to get the best view he could of everyone.

"There's no way we can beat him. It pains me as your leader to say this, but I think we lost," Mion said.

"No. We haven't, yet. I won't lose!" a deep-voiced Rika said.

Everyone looked at Rika, who had a determined look on her face. Mion started passing out the cards, and everyone grabbed their cards except for Ryuzaki AND Rika. Rika set up her cards just like Ryuzaki did, according to suite and number without looking at them.

"Rika, I don't think that will work on him. He's like an insane-walking brain that remembers everything. I don't think that you can do what he does, even though it pains me to say it," Mion said.

"Hmm? It looks like Rika knows the cards more than I thought," Ryuzaki said.

"Wait, does that mean that Rika-chan had them arranged in a specific way without looking at them? Just like you?" Keiichi asked.

"Exactly like me," Ryuzaki answered.

They played the game, and to everyone's surprise, Rika won. The next game belonged to Rika, also.

"I prefer actual thinking games," Ryuzaki said.

"Is it because you now have a rival that you might not be able to win against? Is it, is it?" Rena said.

"No. It's because I'm childish and hate to lose," Ryuzaki answered.

The fierce battle of cards continued. The next game was won by Ryuzaki, then by Rika, then by Ryuzaki, again. The final game was won by Rika. The winner was Ryuzaki with five wins and Rika with four.

"I can't believe we lost," Mion said in awe.

"This is worse than when you guys first let me join the club," Keiichi moaned.

"His psychological traps are a lot harder to escape than my physical ones," Satoko grinned. "I need to learn from him."

"It doesn't matter if we lost. I still get to take him home with me!" Rena squealed.

"I lost," Rika said to herself in her deep voice. "I knew it. It's hopeless. All I get now is more despair."

Everyone looked towards Ryuzaki, and just stared at him for a few minutes.

"Well?" Mion asked.

"Well, what?" Ryuzaki replied.

"The winner of the game was you. Now we have to do whatever you tell us," Mion said.

"Well, if that's the case then I want all police data on the Oyashiro-sama's curse and I want a…" Ryuzaki started to say but was cut off by Mion.

"I meant a punishment game as in something humiliating, like making us wear maid outfits," Mion said.

"But I'm not really apart of your club, am I?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You beat us, and I lost the bet. You are now among us. You are our newest friend," Mion said.

"Friend? I've never really had one before," Ryuzaki said.

"What!? Friends are what keep the world spinning! How couldn't you have friends!?" Keiichi yelled.

"Because, if I became too attached to someone, then I'd be afraid to lose them, but they'd also be a huge help in solving crimes," Ryuzaki explained in a calm manner.

"Well, then. We'll just have to show you what true friendship is all about," Keiichi said as they all left the classroom.

* * *

In the end, I struggled.

In the end, I lost hope.

In the end, I died once more.

In the end, I was reborn.

* * *

**A/N: I'm probably not the best writer, so please try to help me with anything like bad grammar or mispells or anything like that. And I'm not sure if this chapter is any more interesting than the last, so, I'm sorry if it seems dull.**


	3. Chapter 3

When They Cry Detective Killing Chapter

_Warning! If you haven't finished the anime series or the games or manga, then this fic will most likely spoil something in them._

**A/N: Read and review; please and thank you. Also, please tell me if you find any errors in my writing.**

Part 3- Cases

* * *

"By the way, before I forget to ask you. Why are you here, Ryuzaki?" Keiichi asked.

"Because I was kicked out of my house and had nowhere else to go," Ryuzaki replied.

"I think what Keiichi meant was why did you get kicked out mi," Rika said in her childish voice.

"Oh, well… let's see here. I guess it was due to a case that my family was working on. My successor suddenly disappeared around Kyoto. Apparently he didn't want to be found, so it takes a while to find someone like him. The stress was too much for my mother, so she unleashed her anger on me. Then she told Wammy that I was being disrespectful. Wammy knew that wasn't the case, but he thought it would be interesting to see how someone like me would handle living in society. He said that the only way for him to gather good results were if I died or not," Ryuzaki explained.

"Wow. That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" Mion asked.

"Not at all. I never really like my mother, anyways. I fail to see why she would fall for someone thirty years older than herself. Besides, she already had a daughter that she decided to just abandon," Ryuzaki said.

"By 'mother' do you mean _our_ mother?" Rena asked.

"Yes. That would be her," Ryuzaki answered.

"It's all her fault," Rena said in a somewhat deep and distant voice. "If it wasn't for her, then Dad wouldn't be dating that who…"

Rena broke down and fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"What do you mean? What's happening with you father, Rena?" Keiichi asked.

"He's going out with some woman, but he spends all of his money on her. We're actually almost broke. Ever since Mom left him, he hasn't gone to work," Rena answered through her tears. "Please, can you help me!?"

"Um… of course we can! But… how exactly?" Keiichi told her.

"It would seem as if he suffers from depression. A simple solution would be if you just told our dad to get a job and start working. And if you don't, then I will. He may not remember me, but I'm pretty confident in my ability to persuade people to listen to me," Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki-san, what exactly caused you to be taken from you parents, anyways?" Satoko asked.

"When I was born, my brain was growing at a rapid speed, but the rest of my body wasn't growing fast enough. My brain's growth would've caused me to die, but Wammy came up to my parents and asked them that if he could save me, would they give me to him. They said that he would die in a few hours, so they said that they'd rather me be alive and not with them, then be dead," Ryuzaki answered. A brief silence followed.

"How did this… Wammy guy save you?" Mion asked.

"He infused my brain with electrocytes from an eel and it caused my brain to transfer data faster. It also caused my brain to slow its growth to the speed in which my body grew. The good thing is that I can think faster, and I'm immune to diabetes and scurvy. The bad thing is, I'm allergic to electromagnets for some odd reason," Ryuzaki answered.

"Allergic to electromagnets? What happens if you get close to one?" Keiichi asked.

"Theoretically, the electrocytes in my brain will electrocute my body," Ryuzaki said. "That hasn't been proven, but that's because I don't feel like dying just yet."

Another brief pause was made.

"How did Mother meet Wammy, anyways?" Rena asked.

"Well, we were searching for my successor and Wammy just happened to find her. They talked for a while and suddenly she said that she wanted to marry Wammy, so she divorced our father and moved in with Wammy and I. We've been searching for my successor ever since. Mother even wanted me to pick a new successor since it was taking so long. I've never failed a case, so I really didn't want to quit. This made our mother angry and she kicked me out," Ryuzaki said.

There was a long pause.

"Okay! Let's dismiss the club activities for today," Mion said.

The members of the club started towards the directions of their houses, but Rika walked up to Ryuzaki and whispered in his ear, "Please, help me." With that, Rika ran off with Satoko.

"Hurry up or you'll be late, be late!" Rena shouted.

Ryuzaki walked towards Rena, Mion, and Keiichi.

"What did Rika want?" Mion asked.

Ryuzaki stared at the ground, biting his thumb.

"Um… Ryuzaki?" Mion said.

Ryuzaki shook his head and looked towards Mion.

"I think Rika thinks she's going to be killed this year," Ryuzaki said.

"WHAT!?" the three others yelled.

"I'm not sure why she thinks that, but she seems certain that she will be the next to die. When is the Watanagahi Festival, anyways?" Ryuzaki asked.

"In around two weeks," Mion replied.

"Hmm… do you guys know of anyone that would try to kill her?" Ryuzaki asked.

Rena, Mion, and Keiichi looked at each other and started whispering to each other. Finally, Mion turned around to give Ryuzaki an answer.

"Not that we know of," she said.

"I see. I suppose that I'll just ask her tomorrow, then," Ryuzaki stated.

The group continued along the road. It was beginning to get dark and the evening cicadas sang their song.

"Sometimes I wonder if those things are just annoying, or if they actually warn of a bad omen," Mion said.

"What do you mean?" Ryuzaki said.

"Wha… oh…just thinking out loud," Mion answered.

"Very well. I'll just ask her myself, tomorrow," Ryuzaki said.

The group split to go to their homes. Rena and Ryuzaki had to walk quite a distance to get to their house, but they were silent most of the way. The sun had already disappeared beyond the horizon.

Rena looked over at Ryuzaki, who was staring straight ahead with his unblinking, bulging eyes.

"Um… Ryuzaki-san. What are you doing, I wonder, I wonder?" Rena asked.

"I'm observing where every building is in case I get lost. It would be easier for me to navigate through the town if I know it well," Ryuzaki answered.

"Are you sure you're my brother? You and I don't look anything alike or even act alike," Rena stated.

"Well, we really shouldn't. The electrocytes in my brain actually killed off the pigment in my skin, so I'm as pale as possible. It doesn't matter how sunny it is, I can't get a tan, or actually any vitamins from the sun. A good thing is that I can't get skin cancer. Well, it's not like I go outside that much, anyways. I don't act like you because I was never raised like you were," Ryuzaki said.

"I guess that makes sense, I guess," Rena mumbled.

The two continued on for a few minutes before Rena finally came to a stop.

"Ryuzaki-oni-chan, this is our home!" Rena said.

"It's quite unnecessary to call me your older brother. Ryuzaki is fine," Ryuzaki said.

"But you're my older brother. It's quite necessary for me to at least call you oni-chan," Rena argued.

"Fine," Ryuzaki replied.

Rena opened the door and her father was standing there.

"Oh, hello, Rena and…" Rena's father looked at Ryuzaki; his jaw dropping. "Can it be? Ryuzaki!? Is that you!?"

"Yes, that would be my name. But how did you know I was Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki asked.

"A stranger about your age came asking about you. I asked him how should I know and he replied, 'Because he's your son.' and he left. I don't recognize you from anywhere, so I thought you might be Ryuzaki," the father said.

"Hmm… could it be? But why would he be here?" Ryuzaki mumbled to himself.

"What is it, is it?" Rena asked.

"The group I'm associated with, the detective groups made by Wammy's House, consists of people whose names are unknown to everyone but them. However, when the head chooses a successor, they trade names, as a symbol of trust. The only people who know my name who don't live in Hinamizawa should be Wammy, our mother, and my successor, Light Yagami," Ryuzaki replied.

"You mean the successor that went missing?" Rena asked.

"That would be the one. But what is he doing here? Could he perhaps be playing a role in Oyashiro-sama's curse? But why would he choose this year to go missing…" Ryuzaki asked himself aloud.

"What if something big happens this year?" Rena asked.

"Something big enough that makes him have to disappear? What could it be? Rika has a lot of questions to answer tomorrow," Ryuzaki said.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" their father asked.

"Oh, nothing. A club activity," Ryuzaki said. "By the way, I heard that you haven't had a job since you and Mother were divorced."

"Yeah? What about it?" their father replied.

"How long do you plan on just wasting your money on that woman you go out with? What about Rena and hopefully me?" Ryuzaki asked.

Their father seemed to be taking a long time thinking. Finally, he broke down and started crying.

"Father, what is it, is it?" Rena asked.

"You're right, Ryuzaki. I'm just selfish and I lost sight of what I already had. That woman is just using me to get what she wants. Thank for helping me see that. I'm going to go find her and break up with her right now," their father said.

"Wow, I didn't even say that much," Ryuzaki thought.

Mr. Ryugu opened the door and saw a woman with pink hair about the size of Rena standing there with her arms wrapped around a tall man who had large muscles and was blond. He was about a foot taller than Ryuzaki.

"What the…" Mr. Ryugu began.

"I heard you were sleeping with my girl. You know what? I think I can let it slip if you give me all the money in your bank account!" the man yelled at Mr. Ryugu.

The man grabbed Mr. Ryugu's head and threw him to the ground and spat on him. Ryuzaki stepped forward and grabbed the man's arm.

"What the hell? Who's this small guy? I thought you said he only had one child," the man said.

"That's what he told me, Teppei, but don't worry. He's a foot shorter than you. You could thrash him around with your arms behind you back," the woman said.

"You… betrayed me?" Mr. Ryugu asked the woman.

"I was never with you to begin with," the woman said.

"GET OFF YOU PIECE OF SHI…!" the man, Teppei, began to say as he punched Ryuzaki, but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Ryuzaki took the punch without moving an inch.

"I'm stronger than I look," Ryuzaki said. "I prefer solving things without violence, but I see there's no reasoning with you. Besides, an eye for an eye, my friend."

Ryuzaki spun around Teppei's extended arm and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, which knocked Teppei out of the door.

"Damn! What's with this kid!?" Teppei yelled. "Come, we're leaving!"

"Don't come back," Ryuzaki said. "If you do, the police will find out all about you know what."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Teppei yelled.

"Less talking, more walking," Ryuzaki demanded.

When the woman and Teppei were well off in the distant, Rena looked over to Ryuzaki and asked, "What is 'that' exactly?"

"I don't know. But about ninety-nine percent of men like him are involved with something illegal. I don't really care about him, but as long as he thinks that I have evidence against him, he won't do anything against us. Well, as long as he keeps connections to whatever it is that's illegal," Ryuzaki said.

"I really don't understand that well," Rena said.

"Basically, if he gets out of the group he is in now, it will be harder for us to use evidence against him. But for now, we needn't worry about him," Ryuzaki said as he walked over to his father. "Are you alright?"

Ryuzaki extended a helping hand to him.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki. That could've been dangerous business if you weren't here," Mr. Ryugu said. "Rena, show Ryuzaki to the guest room, he can sleep there. Oryo-sama came over with some clothes… I guess they're yours, Ryuzaki. They are on the futon in the room."

"Thank you, Father," Ryuzaki said in his monotonous voice.

"Do you always talk like that?" Mr. Ryugu asked.

"Yes, I do," Ryuzaki answered.

"Oh, um… very well, then," Mr. Ryugu replied. He turned and left the room.

"Follow me, Ryuzaki, to your new room, new room!" Rena said with glee.

"Oh, gosh. Please tell me that the room is near. I don't want to walk another twenty miles just to get to a room," Ryuzaki said.

"What?" Rena asked.

"In Mion's house, I had to sleep in a room that was very far from the entrance. It took about thirty minutes just to walk from the entrance to the room," Ryuzaki answered.

"Oh, no. The room is right next to mine, which is just up these stairs," Rena replied.

"Good," Ryuzaki said.

The two walked up to stairs and went to bed.

Page Break

The morning sun shined through Ryuzaki's room. Rena walked in and saw huddled in a corner on the ground in a sitting fetal position with his eyes open.

"I wonder if that's really his natural skin color, I wonder? It looks so cute! Hau, I want to take him home! Wait a minute…I already took him home… After I take a person home, they just lose their cuteness for some reason," Rena said to herself.

Ryuzaki tilted his head and stared at Rena.

"Do you have some sort of weapon like a bat or an ax or something?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Wha… why?" Rena asked.

"Those guys from last night will most likely come back with more people this morning," Ryuzaki answered.

"But didn't you say that they wouldn't be coming back?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, I made all that up, although that man did take it seriously," Ryuzaki answered.

"WHY!?" Rena yelled.

"Well, Father said that he would leave as soon as he woke up, which was a few hours ago. If he thought some people were out to get him, then do you think he would ever leave the house? I told that lie to make him think everything would be alright. The people will most likely be back this morning. Now, do you or do you not have a weapon?" Ryuzaki explained.

"Why in the morning?" Rena asked.

"Well, they'll think that they'll be surprising us. For example, in the morning, we'd be tired, and if they were preparing for this, then they wouldn't be as tired since they planned to act at this time. Go get a weapon," Ryuzaki repeated.

"Oh, right! I have a hatchet under my bed. I'll go get it," Rena said as she ran from the room.

"Under the bed? She is the strangest person I've ever seen," Ryuzaki thought to himself.

Rena came back with a hatchet that was shaped like a cleaver.

"Why do you keep that under your bed?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Hm… well… I wonder why! I wonder why!" Rena said with her expression changing from a thoughtful one to a playful one.

"Alright, you see, the people are probably already here. I know I probably don't need to say this, but use the blunt end of the hatchet, not the sharp end, unless your life is in immediate danger," Ryuzaki said.

The two grabbed their school bags and walked out of the house. They were standing out in the front yard when they were surrounded by five thugs, one of them being Teppei.

"Hmm… I guess you were embarrassed when I beat you yesterday, so you came back with backup. Great way to redeem yourself right there," Ryuzaki said.

"You cheated! You didn't underestimate me like I did you!" Teppei retorted in an annoyed voice.

"Whose fault is that? You're the one who wanted to use violence, anyways," Ryuzaki said with his same, monotonous voice.

"Enough talk! Have at you!" Teppei yelled as he waved his hand in the air. In response, his minions all drew pocket-knifes of various sizes.

"Rena, don't be afraid. Your hatchet is like ten times even their longest knife. Just jab them with your hatchet and keep away from them. I'll get up close to them," Ryuzaki instructed.

Two of the men charged Ryuzaki, who just ducked at the last possible second, and kicked them both in the stomach while using his arms to balance himself. The two cringed in pain. Another two charged Rena, who spun out of the way and hit one in the back while Ryuzaki grabbed the other's knife arm and flipped him over his body. While the others were in a daze, Teppei charged Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, instead of dodging or bracing for impact, he charged Teppei. Teppei's fist almost hit Ryuzaki's face, but Ryuzaki side stepped while running and kneed Teppei in the stomach.

"That was easier than expected," Ryuzaki said as he gathered the knives from everyone.

"Damn! That woman will pay for not telling me about you!" Teppei yelled as he ran off with his followers close behind him.

"Poor what's her face. Alright, Rena, go put up your hatchet," Ryuzaki said in a very unconcerned tone.

Rena did so and came back out. They walked towards the area where Mion, Rena, Keiichi, and Ryuzaki met yesterday for the first time. Keiichi and Mion were already there.

"Why were you two late? And why were there five men running from your direction with bruises all over them?" Keiichi asked.

"They attacked us because of our father breaking up with their leader's girlfriend. The guy wanted compensation, but I kind of kicked him. He came back this morning. Sorry for being late," Ryuzaki said with a bow.

"Say what? Rena-chan's father's girlfriend was going out with a gang member?" Mion asked.

"Something like that, but they shouldn't be bothering us again, I hope," Ryuzaki replied.

"Are you sure? What about you, Rena-chan?" Mion asked.

"I seriously think that Ryuzaki is right on this one, or are you lying again?" Rena asked.

"I am telling the truth this time," Ryuzaki said.

"Umm… what?" Keiichi and Mion asked as they looked to each other.

"It's nothing. Let's get going to school," Ryuzaki said.

With that, the four started towards the school. Rena, Mion, and Keiichi were chatting loudly, but Ryuzaki was walking with his right index finger on his bottom lip, thinking.

"Many events go on in this small town. It wouldn't surprise me if Light was in part of a scheme for something. What could his objective be?" Ryuzaki asked himself.

Mion seemed to know that Ryuzaki was troubled even though he was giving off an impassive appearance.

"What is it, Ryuzaki-san?" Mion asked.

"I was just wondering if either you or Keiichi have noticed if a unknown person has been walking around Hinamizawa," Ryuzaki said.

"Unknown person? What do you mean?" Mion asked.

"Apparently, Father met a guy who was looking for me. It wasn't someone he knew so I guess it wasn't a villager. But what is weird is that he knew my name. I haven't been in town long enough for even a random person to find out about me. There are only three people that it could be, and the most legitimate choice would be Light, my successor," Ryuzaki said.

"The guy who…" Mion started before Ryuzaki cut her off.

"Yes… the guy that went missing. But I don't know why he'd be here," Ryuzaki said. "I guess if you don't know about a stranger than no one will. I'll ask Rika and Satoko later."

The group got to the school. The classes went by as regularly until P.E. Mion called for a game of tag with the club members. This was the first time that Ryuzaki was finally able given the chance to talk to Rika or Satoko.

"Hey, Rika, Satoko! Have either of you noticed a stranger in the village?" Ryuzaki asked.

"A stranger? The only people I've noticed that I'm not familiar with are those people that drive around a white van every now and then," Satoko answered.

"A white van? Maybe he uses it to get around…" Ryuzaki said to himself.

"You act as if you know him mi," Rika said as she looked up at Ryuzaki with a cheerful smile.

"I do. And are you bipolar? Or do you have multiple personalities?" Ryuzaki asked as he examined the motion of every muscle on Rika's face, trying to judge if she would tell the truth or not.

"I don't! I don't think a regular nine year old could have something like that nanodesu!" Rika said.

Ryuzaki looked inquisitively at Rika. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary in her today, but that didn't make sense to him. She acted completely different the day before.

"Maybe you aren't a regular nine year old. Actually, I know you aren't. You act way too mature, you speak more masculine then most females, and you beat me a few times at a card game," Ryuzaki said.

Rika looked up at Ryuzaki. He noticed that her smile was gone and she looked as if she was staring into space. Her pupils were either the same color as her eyes or so small that they couldn't be seen.

"You're starting to sound like her now. You aren't my mother so you shouldn't care how I talk," Rika said in her deep, cold voice.

"Tell me why you talk that way and then I'll leave you alone in that subject matter," Ryuzaki said.

Rika just stared at Ryuzaki, straight into his eyes. Finally Satoko stepped forward.

"When Rika was younger, she had an imaginary friend that kind of taught Rika to speak more masculine. But her mother hated it when she did that so Rika would get whipped if her mother heard her talk like that. They didn't have that good of a relationship," Satoko explained in a concerning tone.

"Oh. That's interesting. I've never heard of an imaginary friend that could teach someone anything, let alone talking. That must mean that this friend of yours is real. What does she look like?" Ryuzaki asked, while Rika began returning to normal since Ryuzaki didn't tell her that she was a fool for having an imaginary friend.

"Didn't you say you'd drop it? Besides, shouldn't you be explaining who this stranger is?" Rika asked in her deep voice, but in a friendlier tone.

"Well, his name is Light Yagami. He is my successor, and if my presumption is right, then he may have something to do with at least this year's murders, assuming that there will be some," Ryuzaki answered. "By the way, is there a reason that someone would want you dead?"

"Not that I know of… I take it you believe that I will die, then?" Rika looked up, her voice starting to sound more child-like, but was still deeper than her usual tone.

"Absolutely. You are the most likely to be killed. But do you know if anyone would have to die with you, or what would happen if you died. I need to know everything, even if it seems unbelievable. You're the only lead I've got," Ryuzaki said with a trying-to-look-concerning look.

Rika looked down at the ground, and started chuckling.

"Fine, then. I'll play some more with you…" Rika said as if she was talking to someone that wasn't there. Her voice went back to being deep, but this time wasn't filled with despair.

"To tell you the truth, nobody should want to kill me since I'm being used in a valuable research project for the clinic here. It's top secret, but if that information can save me, then I couldn't care less," Rika said.

"Well, then… it looks like I'm heading to the clinic after school. Maybe I can finally get started on this case."

The teacher called all of the students in and the rest of the school day passed, uneventful.

* * *

Now, the future is before me.

Now, the past is forgotten.

Now, the present is all that matters.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't know this already, Rika speaks the masculine way for the most part of the series. And for those that reviewed this, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

When They Cry Detective Killing Chapter

**A/N: I would like to thank you for the reviews. And more thanks to euphinite, who reminded me that I still need to read the TIPS… which are apparently longer than I originally thought, and thanks for telling me of "Dark Rika" using "atashi." Wow… there sure are a lot of TIPS. clears throat ANYWAYS, here's the next chapter.**

Part 4- Interference

* * *

The teacher dismissed the class. The students started piling up at the door.

"Alright everyone, what should we play today?" Mion asked, even though she already had a game in her hand that she was setting up.

"Actually, I can't participate with you guys today," Ryuzaki said.

"What? Why not? What can be more fun then games?" Mion asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Nothing. I have to work on a case, though. To me, cases are games. And I always win," Ryuzaki answered.

The group looked at Ryuzaki, then to each other, then back to Ryuzaki.

"Okay. We'll come with you," Keiichi said.

"That is completely unnecessary, but it could be helpful if things get out of hand. Who is the head of the clinic?" Ryuzaki said.

"That would be our baseball manager, Irie Kyosuke-sensei. He has a maid-lolicon complex, so he acts like a pedo," Mion answered.

"Really? So even if I don't solve the Watanagashi case, I'll still be able to arrest someone. Fun," Ryuzaki said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The club members exited the school and made its way down a few long roads to get to the clinic. It wasn't that far, so the sun was still up in the sky. The club members looked at the building, the building that could easily be Hinamizawa's largest structure. The clinic was one of the new buildings in Hinamizawa. There were few houses or structures built with that modern of material. The clinic was one; Keiichi's house was another.

"Why is this place so large? You could probably fit the whole village and Okinomiya in it," Ryuzaki stated as he looked up at it.

"This is the Irie Clinic. Satoko and I come here frequently for check ups and tests," Rika explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see Manager!" Keiichi said as he ran for the door with the rest of his friends following.

The group walked into the clinic. The waiting room was fairly small, with a small reception counter and a hallway with several rooms leading out of it. One of the doctors was walking with another; one a man, one of woman. The man was taller and had light brown hair and glasses. The woman had long, blonde hair, and she wore a nurse's skirt. The two seemed to be in an important conversation.

"Hey, Manager! Takano-san!" Mion called out.

The two doctors suddenly looked up, surprised to see everyone.

"Oh, hello everyone," the man said, and then he looked at Ryuzaki. "I don't think I know you. I'm a doctor, Irie Kyosuke. And you are?"

"Ryuzaki Ryugu. Pleased to meet you," Ryuzaki said as he bowed and turned to the woman.

"I'm Takono Miyo," the woman said.

"Takono…Miyo…" Ryuzaki said as he examined her. He turned back to Irie. "Are you the owner of this clinic?"

"That would be me," Irie replied.

Ryuzaki looked at Irie, then around the office. There were two other nurses at the front desk. Then he stared down the hallway of the clinic, past Irie.

"What is it, Ryuzaki-san?" Irie asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering how many people work here," Ryuzaki said as he looked back at Irie.

"Oh, there aren't that many doctors here since this town is rather small. We don't have very many people working here, only the people at the front desk and us two," Irie said as he pointed towards the women at the front desk and then towards himself and Takano.

"Well, why is this place so large if there aren't that many workers? I mean, its good to have room for the sick, but are you planning on keeping the whole village here?" Ryuzaki asked.

Irie looked down at the ground, then to Takano, then back at Ryuzaki. "Well, I guess we just wanted to be safe rather than sorry."

"Well, that is a good reason, I guess. But is it true? In a small town or village, it would be a great place to conduct research that would be unnoticed. Or that would be the case if I wasn't here. Tell me, why is it that Rika is being used for experiments?" Ryuzaki asked with his impassive expression.

Irie looked surprised and then down at Rika, "Did you tell him, Rika? I told you this information is confidential."

"Don't blame her. I was planning on coming here anyways. Say, don't you think this place is a bit big for this village? And aren't there too few workers here?" Ryuzaki interrogated.

Irie looked at Ryuzaki with a surprised look on his face.

"Okay, then. Tell me what you think could be going on in this clinic?" Takano said.

"Numerous things could be going on. It could be a biohazard weapons development center, but the only problem with that is that Rika is being experimented on. Is she immune to it or something?" Ryuzaki asked, even though he expected someone to tell him that that wasn't what was happening.

"Hmm… wow. Okay, so what exactly did you want to learn?" Irie asked.

"Tell me all about anything you know that relates to the chains of deaths," Ryuzaki said.

"Um… we don't do anything that relates to them," Irie answered.

"Tell him about the Syndrome," Rika said.

"Ri…Rika. Why did you tell anyone, especially a newcomer?" Irie asked.

"Why? Because I asked her to. And I also plan on protecting her from this year's curse," Ryuzaki answered for Rika.

"Curse!? What do you mean!?" both Irie and Takano gasped at the statement.

"Simple. Rika is the most likely target for this year's festival, seeing as how it went from Hojo, to Furude, to Hojo already. So if the same pattern is followed, then Rika is the most likely target. Well, that's assuming that the murderer is the same," Ryuzaki explained.

Irie and Takano glanced at each other, giving each other disturbed looks.

"Um… would you please come with us? We want to have a more private place to talk," Takano said.

"Sure," Ryuzaki said as he followed Takano and Irie into a small, clinic room. Takano closed the door as the three entered, leaving the rest outside.

"How much do you know about this stuff?" Irie asked.

"I know that Rika believes that she will be killed this year near the night of Watanagashi," Ryuzaki said. "I believe this, too. To answer your question, I know nothing of whatever research you are doing on Rika, or why it is a secret."

"Um... well, you see… um…" Irie looked towards Takano, then back to Ryuzaki and sighed heavily. "Okay. You see, there is a virus that infects people that live in Hinamizawa. Apparently it is a virus that can control the thoughts of its host and…"

Takano cut him off. She had a stern look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," Takano said. "You see, it is filed as a virus, but we believe it is a parasite that can control the thoughts of a human. Now, I know you'll say that that is crazy, but…"

This time, Ryuzaki cut Takano off.

"Why do you think I would think its crazy?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because, if we can prove that this parasite can control all thoughts of a human, then it can be said that it also can control his or her free will. A long time ago, this village knew about the virus, and they even made their religion based on the virus, where oyashiro-sama was sacrificed to quell the "demons" in the hearts of the villagers. However, there was a rule passed down the village that said don't let anyone in or anyone out, because they will begin to get the "Syndrome," Takano said.

"The syndrome?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It is what we call the phenomenon. If someone leaves Hinamizawa, then they will become extremely paranoid and start believing that everyone is out to get him or her, and, sooner or later, they will begin killing who they are afraid of. However, the syndrome is not caused by leaving the city; it is cause by leaving the "queen carrier." The carrier is always someone of the Furude family," Takano said.

"Oh, so if Rika is killed, then what would happen? Would everyone get paranoid?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Actually, everyone becomes insane and tries to kill one another," Takano answered.

"And what would you guys do if that happened?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Oh, um…" Irie looked around at Takano.

"Well, the village will be annihilated," Takano finished.

"Well, that's kind of harsh. I mean, shouldn't Rika have her own bodyguard or something? If she dies, then don't you, too?" Ryuzaki asked.

"We've been able to produce a vaccine, so we can't get it under normal circumstances," Irie answered.

Takano walked over to Irie and whispered something in his ear.

"Ryuzaki-san, how long have you been in Hinamizawa?" Irie asked.

"A few days," Ryuzaki answered.

"Well, there is a chance that you haven't been infected, so we'll give you the vaccine, too," Irie said.

Takano walked over to a cabinet labeled "Tomitake."

"What is Tomitake, the virus?" Ryuzaki asked.

"What?" Takano said, alarmed. Then she noticed that Ryuzaki was looking at the cabinet's label. "Oh, no. Tomitake is someone who comes to Hinamizawa to help us every now and then. This is where we put his stuff. This vaccine was something that we were going to give him when he got here today. But since he isn't here yet, we'll give it to you and have another one made for when he does arrive."

Takano walked over and administered the vaccine. She walked back to the cabinet and got out some materials and started mixing liquids together.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Making another vaccine for Jirou-san… I'm mean Tomitake-san," Takano replied.

"So what is this clinic actually for?" Ryuzaki asked. "Is it to find a cure for the syndrome?"

"Yeah, basically," Takano said.

Ryuzaki started biting his thumb so he could think better.

"This facility has no other purposes?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, we help patients that are under the symptoms of the syndrome, specifically with L5, the terminal stage of the disease," Irie answered.

"And do you know if anyone would be able to profit from the destruction of the village? I mean, it's obvious that someone will be blamed, and whoever it is will be reduced to nothing while another faction in politics gains more power for it," Ryuzaki said.

"Um… not that we no of," Irie said as he looked at Takano, who had paused for a brief second after hearing Ryuzaki, but then continued making the vaccine for Tomitake.

"Okay, then. Have either of you seen someone in the village that you are unacquainted with? Someone who is about my height, but has brown hair?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Um… no, I think," Irie said.

"Nor have I," Takano said as she put the liquids back into the cabinet and put a syringe in Tomitake's.

"I see. Thanks, anyways," Ryuzaki said.

The three walked to the door and then turned into the waiting room. Apparently there was a bunch of ruckus going on, as another man had come in and started yelling.

"Where is that Irie, bastard!?" the man yelled.

The man turned and saw Irie walking into the room. Then, Ryuzaki and he saw each other.

Ryuzaki smiled.

"Why, hello Teppei. You're still coming to Hinamizawa, I see," Ryuzaki said.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Teppei yelled as he darted towards Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki lifted his leg up, and extended it as soon as Teppei was close enough for him to kick. Teppei ran straight into the leg and fell over and cringed on the ground. Even though the force of impact was extremely powerful, Ryuzaki didn't lose his balance. Instead, he took a step forward and started towards the clinic door.

"Let's go, everyone," Ryuzaki said to Keiichi, Mion, Satoko, Rika, and Rena.

They all just stared at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki turned around and saw Satoko crying, and Rika comforting her.

"Wait a minute… what are your last names?" Ryuzaki said as he pointed at Satoko and then Teppei.

Teppei stood up, smiled, and said, "Hojo. And now I'll make Satoko pay for what you've done to me."

Teppei walked over and grabbed Satoko and started towards the exit. Just before he walked outside, he turned around and said, "That's right. Irie, don't keep Satoko at the clinic for a long period of time. I'm her uncle and guardian, now, so I should take care of her." Then he continued out the door.

Ryuzaki watched them leave, and then he turned back to the group.

"I did not know that HE was Satoko's uncle," Ryuzaki said.

Everyone looked gloomy, as if they knew something he didn't.

"Oh, I think I get it now. Satoko's uncle is abusive, right?" Ryuzaki asked.

He saw everyone nodding there heads.

"Even Keiichi knew?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Actually, we told Keiichi right when that animal came in and started yelling," Mion answered.

"I see," Ryuzaki said.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE!?" Keiichi yelled as he stood up. "That man will kill Satoko!"

"Well, does Satoko have any other relatives?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No," Rena said in a low, deep voice. "Oyashiro-sama has claimed them all."

"Oh, right. Was Satoko's aunt abusive, too?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah," Mion said in almost a whisper.

"And what about Satoshi?" Ryuzaki asked.

"He was the only person that Satoko ever considered family," Irie answered.

"But he disappeared near the death of their aunt last year," Takano said.

Rika ran over to Ryuzaki and grabbed his arm. She had tears in her eyes and plead, "Ryuzaki! Please save her!"

Ryuzaki looked down at Rika and said, "I was planning on it. However, I need to think of a plan that won't be harmful to Satoko. Where's a police officer?"

"Hello, hello, Irie-sensei," a man said as he walked in. He had his coat in one hand, and Ryuzaki noticed his police badge.

"Was it you that called for me?" the man asked Ryuzaki. "I am detective Oishi."

"Delicious detective?" Ryuzaki asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"Wha… oh. Hahaha! No, "Oishi" is my name," the detective said.

"Oh. Well, back on topic," Ryuzaki said. "Would you mind arresting Teppei Hojo for us?"

"What? He's back here again?" Oishi asked. He made a weird face as if he was in deep contemplation.

"What is it, Oishi-san," Rika asked, as her tears started to stop falling.

"Well, I was thinking whether his timing could be used against him," Oishi answered. He looked up and saw questionable looks on everyone. "That's right, you guys don't know. Teppei Hojo is being suspected of murdering…"

"A woman with pinkish hair that is about Rena's length, but straighter?" Ryuzaki interrupted.

Oishi looked towards Ryuzaki with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes, how did you know?" Oishi asked, his hand sliding towards his cuffs.

"Well, because Teppei told me that she would pay for not telling him about me," Ryuzaki answered. He looked around and everyone but Rena was looking at him with questioning looks on their faces. "Okay, you see. That woman was two-timing with mine and Rena's father and Teppei. Teppei was going to use that to get money from our father, but I put a stop to it. Teppei didn't know that I was there, and he thinks that he could've gotten the money if it wasn't for the woman's faulty behavior. So, after I beat him in a fight, he said that the woman would pay. I wasn't really thinking that if I let that happen, that he'd come back to Hinamizawa." Ryuzaki turned towards Rena and asked, "What is that woman's name, anyways."

"Rina Mamiya," Rena answered with a sullen look on her face.

"So, even in death that woman can torment our family," Ryuzaki said. "Don't worry people. I think I have a plan to rid ourselves of this turbulent man… but I'm going to have to involve you guys. You, too, Oishi."

"What are you talking about?" Oishi asked, his hand still on his cuffs.

"I am a detective, too. I will need your help and resources to make Teppei confess that he killed her. That is, if he killed her, which I think that he did," Ryuzaki explained.

"Well, what is your plan?" Keiichi asked.

"One is that we can protest to whatever child protection centers around here, but that will take too long. We need to solve this problem long before the Watanagashi for me to be able to stop the next murder," Ryuzaki answered. He looked around and everyone was staring at him. His eyes examined what everyone was doing, and he thought that he noticed a slight smile on Takano's lips. He then continued. "Another way would be to go ahead and eliminate him, which will take care of our time problems, but leave us with life in prison or even capital punishment."

"Do you have any good plans, then?" Takano asked. She seemed to be the only one in the room that wasn't gloomy.

"Why, of course. The best plan would be this one. We have someone look just like Rina and have her 'meet' Teppei. Depending on his reaction would determine whether or not he killed that woman. If he looks as if he's seen a ghost, then he is guilty. If he gives the response of something like, 'I told you I never wanted to see you again,' then he is innocent," Ryuzaki replied.

Everyone looked at Ryuzaki.

"How would we be able to copy her?" Keiichi asked.

"Simple. We take someone that can be made to look like her and that knows how she acts to dress like her and go and knock on the door," Ryuzaki answered.

"Who could be able to do that?" Rena asked.

"I thought that part would be obvious," Ryuzaki said. "You."

"And what will the rest of us be for?" Mion asked.

"Well, you guys and Oishi should prioritize on saving Satoko and Rena if anything goes bad. I'll handle arresting Teppei," Ryuzaki said.

"Alright! We're in!" Keiichi said.

* * *

There is hope, even when all is lost.

There is hope, even when you would rather be in despair.

There is hope, even at world's end.

There is hope…


	5. Chapter 5

When They Cry Detective Killing Chapter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again. This time I have had numerous computer troubles. Also, I still have to finish TIPS, so the story may still not be consistent with those. And thanks again, eufinite, for the information. I will need to go and fix those errors as soon as I find them (assuming that I can find the time). Also, I know that Ryuzaki basically presumes everything that is correct, but something I noticed in Higurashi when I watched it was the enormous size of the clinic. I was going to have a part in the last chapter where Ryuzaki also saw the parking lot with all of the vans, but then I thought that the real L would figure almost everything out then… well, anyways. Here is the next chapter.**

Part 5- Retribution

* * *

Rena walked out of the barber shop of Okinomiya.

"Wow, Rena-chan! You look… really different," Mion said.

Rena walked towards the group, her hair a bit shorter from before, and straighter. The biggest difference was that her hair was dyed a light purplish-pink and that she was wearing more makeup than normal.

"I got to admit, the barber did more then I thought she would have. I thought you may have to get cosmetic surgery. You look just like Rina, now," Ryuzaki stated.

"Um… so why am I the one that had to dress up?" Rena asked Ryuzaki.

"Because you know her better than I do, so you probably know how she acts… not that it'll take that long for the plan to work," Ryuzaki answered.

"What exactly do you expect to happen?" Mion asked.

"I expect to arrest Teppei," Ryuzaki replied.

"What I meant was how do you plan on exposing Teppei?" Mion asked.

"I don't like repeating myself, but I will base his innocence on his response to Rena," Ryuzaki answered.

"That's right. I forgot that you said that at the clinic," Mion remarked.

"Alright, people! Let's go!" Keiichi yelled as he turned around and dashed off.

"Keiichi!" Ryuzaki called. Keiichi turned around and looked at Ryuzaki. "We can't go now! We must wait for Oishi to be able to support us with his police force."

"Well when will that be!?" Keiichi yelled, annoyed.

"Most likely tomorrow, since it will be too late in a few hours. It's already starting to get dark," Ryuzaki explained.

"Alright then," Keiichi sighed. "Where will we meet tomorrow?"

"Well, we should wait for Oishi to give us permission to proceed with the plan. But when he does, I think we should meet him at the school, since we don't want anyone that may warn him about our plan to overhear us," Ryuzaki answered.

"Man, you're paranoid!" Mion blurted.

"Do you think you can save her for certain, Ryuzaki?" Rika asked.

"Well, my plan has a ninety-nine percent chance of succeeding. The only reason it wouldn't would be if Teppei is smarter than I thought, which can't be the case since he knows I live here and I've already beat him in a fight, twice," Ryuzaki said, partially bragging.

"But what if that Light guy is helping him, helping him?" Rena asked as she bit her thumb, much like Ryuzaki.

"I've considered that scenario. That would not happen according to the statistics. Light has tried to conceal himself from me for a long time, so if he thought that I could catch Teppei, he wouldn't want himself involved so that I couldn't trace him by using Teppei," Ryuzaki explained.

Mion yawned; then said, "Okay. We can't do much right now. Besides, an old geezer like me needs rest."

"Okay," Keiichi sighed.

The group walked down the road of Okinomiya into Hinamizawa and went to their houses to sleep.

The next day, Ryuzaki was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He got out of his fetal-position sleeping posture and opened the door to the house. Oishi was standing there.

"Good morning, Ryuzaki-san. I hope I didn't wake you," Oishi said.

"We you did, not that it matters," Ryuzaki said in an uncaring, yet serious voice. "Are you ready to move out yet?"

"Well, you see, apparently Teppei had some men over last night to play mahjong. They happen to still be there right now. I wasn't sure if that would interfere with your plans or not," Oishi said.

"That happens to be pretty antagonizing to me. I didn't think he'd already have people over not even a whole day after he got back in the village," Ryuzaki said more to himself than Oishi.

Rena came down the stairs, still in her pajamas.

"Who is it?" Rena asked through a yawn. She wiped her eyes and saw Oishi. "Oh, good morning, Oishi-sama."

"Good morning to you, too," Oishi replied.

Rena looked over at Ryuzaki and saw him in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about, about?" Rena asked Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki looked up at her. After a brief silence, he said, "Go call Mion, Rika, and Keiichi. Tell them to just get ready for school. I'll explain why we can't commence the plan yet at school."

"Um… okay," Rena said as she walked back upstairs to her room.

Oishi turned to Ryuzaki once Rena was out of sight and asked, "Are you sure if it's okay for you to postpone your plan?"

"Well, Teppei isn't alone right now. I mean, I do have another plan that could get him alone, but I doubt that you'd do it," Ryuzaki said.

"What is it?" Oishi asked, eying Ryuzaki suspiciously.

"Well, I could have you go knock on the door and have him answer it. Then you could introduce yourself as Detective Delicious. Most likely he will make a big deal out of it, and then you can provoke him to hit you by being offended of it. You would then have to arrest him for assault of an officer. Then I could follow through with my plan in the jail," Ryuzaki explained.

Oishi stared at Ryuzaki with his mouth gaping open.

"Are you alright, sir?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm not sure if I should arrest you for being retarded or if I should actually do that," Oishi said.

"How is that stupid? Based on Teppei's personality, he would most likely say something about your name, then you could provoke him by saying something like, 'at least my name isn't as bad as your face' or something," Ryuzaki said.

"You're new at insulting people aren't you?" Oishi asked. "That is not something that I am willing to do, even if it would work the way you said it would."

"Well, my plan would work better in his house, anyways," Ryuzaki said, with the slightest hint of rejection in his voice.

"Well, I take my leave, Ryuzaki-san. See you later," Oishi said as he left the house.

At about that time, Rena came back down the stairs with her uniform on.

"Did you tell the others already?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes!" Rena said enthusiastically.

"You are one of the fastest working people I've ever known. In seven minutes you were able to change and call four people," Ryuzaki said.

"Ugh… hau… I don't think I'm that fast," Rena stuttered while looking down, flustered.

"Well, let's leave," Ryuzaki said, actually sounding like a regular person for once.

"Okay!" Rena said as she ran out the door. "Wait a minute! What about your school supplies, Ryuzaki-kun?" Rena asked.

Ryuzaki looked down at his clothes, then turned around and walked towards his room. A few minutes later, he came with his school uniform on.

"Now, let's leave," Ryuzaki said.

In a few minutes, Ryuzaki met with Mion and Keiichi a short distance from their school.

"Okay, Ryuzaki-san. We need to know what exactly will be happening concerning Teppei and Satoko," Keiichi said.

"Let's hurry to school so we can tell Rika, also. I hate repeating myself, as well as being interrupted," Ryuzaki said, without looking at anyone.

Ryuzaki was a few feet ahead of everyone, but he wasn't necessarily focusing on anything. He was thinking about everything that had happened, trying to decide the best course of action. Mion noticed Ryuzaki was thinking deeply, so she sped up until she was next to him.

"What are you thinking, Ryuzaki-san?" Mion asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the possible explanations for the chain of deaths in this village. I thought that maybe we could hire that group to take out Teppei if we can't pin any conclusive evidence on him for this case. But I'd rather not end the plan with someone's death," Ryuzaki explained.

"So you think that the chain of mystery deaths is caused by a group of people?" Mion asked.

"That would be correct. There are three possible groups Hinamizawa that could possibly cause the events. One would be the Sonozaki family, due to their influence. Another would be the town council may decide it, which has the lowest chance of being the culprit. The third would either be the clinic, or Light Yagami. That clinic is way too big, and if it's really an underground organization, then it could possibly set up large plans depending on who funds it," Ryuzaki explained.

"So you think that the Irie Clinic is the culprit, then? Mi," Rika's voice asked, synthesizing out of nowhere.

Mion and Ryuzaki jumped and spun around. Keiichi and Rena were gone.

"Where did you come from!?" Mion asked, flabbergasted. "And where are Keiichi and Rena!?"

"Look through that window right there! nipa," Rika answered as she pointed towards a window of a building.

The building was the school.

"You and Ryuzaki were so absorbed in your conversation, so no one wanted to interrupt you. desu. But I decided to because you two walked right past the door," Rika said.

"Wow," Mion said as she took in her surroundings, "you're right."

"Well, hurry up to class, okay?" Rika said as she turned to go inside.

Ryuzaki and Mion followed her into the school.

* * *

Chie-sensei dismissed the class, as she left the classroom. The school day had finally ended, so Keiichi, Rena, Rika, Mion, and Ryuzaki crowded around their game desks.

"So is your plan going to actually work?" Mion asked.

"It will have a high chance of success, but it's not certain. Nothing can be exact when it comes to the future," Ryuzaki answered.

Ryuzaki noticed that Rika smiled a little after those words.

"However," Ryuzaki said, "if all goes well, we will emerge victorious. If all doesn't go well, I already have a few other plans that we could do."

A car came through the school gates. Ryuzaki was the first to notice it.

"I think it's time to move out, okay?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Um…to Satoko's house?" Mion asked.

"Of course!" Ryuzaki replied as if he just answered the stupidest question ever.

"I thought we were supposed to wait for Oishi, weren't we?" Rena asked.

The door to the classroom opened and Oishi walked in.

"Hello, kids. I've come bearing good news. The visitors of the Hojo household have finally left," Oishi said.

"Did you know that Oishi was here, Ryuzaki-san?" Keiichi asked.

"Of course, why else would I have said that stuff earlier?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense then," Mion said.

"Let's go!" Rena cheered.

"I don't think Rina would be that… um… joyful? You're supposed to act as if he tried killing you," Ryuzaki said.

"Oh, that's right," Rena said in a deeper voice.

"That's much better," Ryuzaki said.

"Well, let's get started then," Oishi said.

The group walked outside and headed down the long, dirt road towards the Hojo Residence. A group of police officers were standing in front of a store a few buildings away from the house.

Oishi turned to the group and said, "I'm going back to get my car ready for an arrest. This group of officers will place recording devices on Rena, and when they think that the situation is too dangerous or if they've gotten enough evidence to condemn Teppei, they will storm the house."

"Okay. Thank you," Ryuzaki said.

The officers put a small contraption in one of Rena's pockets.

"Okay, Rena, get to work," Ryuzaki said.

"I'm Rina now, remember?" Rena smirked.

"Wow, nice acting. This should go over well," Ryuzaki replied.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Rena asked.

"Not at all," Ryuzaki said.

"Well that sure is good, is good," Rena said in a happy tone.

"Now you're too happy. Maybe I should try insulting you," Ryuzaki thought out loud.

Rena looked offended and her eyes started watering.

"You're so mean, Ryuzaki-kun," Rena said, trying to hold back tears.

"Sorry," Ryuzaki replied.

"You don't sound sorry," Rena said.

Ryuzaki got on his knees and bowed in front of Rena.

"Oh, Gracious Rena, please forgive me for my brusque manners," Ryuzaki said in a semi-sarcastic tone while he raised his arms up and down as if he were praising a god.

The group around Ryuzaki laughed, including Rena.

"Heheheh. It's alright, Ryuzaki-kun. I'll go and see what I can do now," Rena said as she turned towards the Hojos' house.

Ryuzaki stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I am never doing that again," Ryuzaki said.

"Hahaha! That's what you think! That just gave me a new idea for a punishment game!" Mion smiled maliciously.

"Ah, crap! Way to go, Ryuzaki-san!" Keiichi moaned.

"Well, maybe you should win more, then you wouldn't have to worry about," Ryuzaki said.

"Rena is at the front door," Rika pointed out.

Rena knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it!?" an all-too-familiar voice yelled from inside.

"Ahem!" Rena cleared her throat. "Open up! You and I have some business to talk about!"

The door flew open.

"What do you…" Teppei started, but was cut off as soon as he realized who he was talking to. He examined Rena suspiciously, as if he were looking for something.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Rena asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Teppei asked.

"Are you blind? I'm Rina. You know, the woman you tried killing," Rena said.

Teppei slapped Rena and grabbed her hair.

"How can you still be alive?" Teppei hissed, but it was loud enough for the officers to hear it.

The officers started towards the house, but Ryuzaki jumped up and said, "Not yet."

"Isn't that enough, though?" one of the officers said.

"He hasn't actually said that he was the one that killed her. If we went in now, we wouldn't have enough evidence to arrest him," Ryuzaki answered.

"Well, maybe because you suck at killing people," Rena said.

Teppei suddenly looked around the area, then grabbed Rena and took her inside the house.

Through the listening devices, the group could hear what was happening. A blunt noise came through the device.

"You slapped me! What is wrong with you, you freakishly old man!?" Rena yelled in her regular voice.

"What? Who are you? Rina can't yell that high!" Teppei screamed.

"What's happening?" Satoko asked, and then a short gasp could be heard through the machine.

"Satoko just gasped!" Keiichi yelled.

"Don't worry, if anything bad happened to her, Rena would've yelled out. I think she realized that Rena is who Teppei is talking to," Ryuzaki said.

The device suddenly shot another loud noise out.

"Do you know who this is? Tell me now!" Teppei yelled, obviously at Satoko.

"Get out of here!" Satoko yelled.

"Don't hit her again!" Rena yelled.

"Okay. So that second noise must have been him hitting Satoko," Ryuzaki said.

"I don't even know you!" Teppei yelled.

"I'm Rina!" Rena yelled.

"You can't be! I shot her in the head! No one lives through things like that!" Teppei yelled.

"Go get him, boys," Ryuzaki told the policemen. He then turned to Rika, Mion, and Keiichi and said, "You three can help if you want to. I'm going to go and incapacitate Teppei."

Ryuzaki turned towards the house and ran in behind the officers. Rika, Mion, and Keiichi soon followed.

The inside of the house was in complete chaos. The police officers tore through the front door, which made Teppei retreat to another room. Rena was on the ground holding her throat, apparently from being strangled. Satoko was on the ground with several bruises on her.

"Are you two alright!?" Ryuzaki asked urgently.

"I think so," Rena replied weakly.

"Which way did Teppei go?" Ryuzaki asked.

Rena pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks," Ryuzaki said, then turned to the officers. "One of you, give me your handcuffs."

An officer complied and Ryuzaki ran down the hall, looking into each room he passed. Towards the end of the hall, he heard someone opening a drawer or something. Ryuzaki ran into the room and saw Teppei grabbing a knife out of a chest.

"So it's you," Teppei said.

"You knew?" Ryuzaki asked in a not-so-interested tone.

"You've been haunting me these past few days. But I finally figured that I should kill you, too," Teppei said as intimidating as he could.

"Too? You killed someone else? Or are you talking about Rina?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Rina of course! I thought you knew that at least!" Teppei yelled.

"You think you can kill me? Well, come and try," Ryuzaki said in his monotonous voice.

"If you are trying to intimidate me then maybe you should yell," Teppei said.

"I don't like conversing with criminals. And maybe you should put the knife down. It would make it easier for me to arrest you," Ryuzaki said.

"You're a police officer?" Teppei asked.

"I see no reason to answer that," Ryuzaki said.

Teppei spat on the ground and then charged at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki dodged out of the way.

"You're like a monkey, you bastard. You flip all over the place. Stand still so I can stab you!" Teppei yelled.

Teppei lunged at Ryuzaki, but Ryuzaki just grabbed Teppei's knife arm and threw Teppei and himself to the floor. Ryuzaki made sure that Teppei couldn't move.

"That fighting style is called capoeira. And if that makes me a monkey, then this monkey just beat you in a fight," Ryuzaki said.

"I'll show you!" Teppei yelled as he struggled to free himself from Ryuzaki.

"It's no use. I'm grabbing specific joints and pressure points to make you incapable of moving," Ryuzaki said.

"I hate you so much," Teppei said.

"Yeah, that's great. Now drop the knife. I need to restrain you," Ryuzaki said.

Teppei dropped the knife on the floor. Ryuzaki let go and reached into his back pocket to grab the cuffs. In that moment, Teppei grabbed the knife and tried stabbing at Ryuzaki's side. Ryuzaki thought that Teppei might do that, so he quickly hugged Teppei's body to dodge the knife. Teppei the brought the knife straight above Ryuzaki's back. Ryuzaki stared at Teppei's face.

"Are you stupid? Do you think that will work on me?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Die!" Teppei yelled.

Teppei brought the knife down towards Ryuzaki's back. Ryuzaki simply rolled off Teppei. At that moment, the police officers came into the room. They saw that as soon as Ryuzaki rolled out of the way, Teppei couldn't stop his arm and he plunged the knife into his chest.

"Um… did he just kill himself?" one of the officers asked.

"Well, he was trying to kill me, but I was too close to him. I dodged the knife and it stabbed him," Ryuzaki answered.

"Well, at least we don't have to waste any money in court," the officer said. "We'll wrap things up here, so you go back outside to see your friends."

Ryuzaki left the room and went outside. Oishi was standing with Rena, Rika, Mion, Satoko, and Keiichi. Irie was also there.

"You guys got the doctor here pretty fast," Ryuzaki said.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ryuzaki-kun," Irie said.

"Not really good, actually. I almost died," Ryuzaki said. "Anyways, how did you get here so fast?"

"I normally come this way around this time everyday. I came to see what all the commotion was about. Oishi told me what was happening and I examined Rena and Satoko," Irie answered.

Oishi walked towards Ryuzaki.

"What happened with Teppei?" Oishi asked.

"The other officers are probably ordering a body bag right about now," Ryuzaki answered.

"You killed him!?" Oishi yelled in horror.

"What? No. Well, indirectly. He killed himself while he was trying to kill me," Ryuzaki answered.

"Ryuzaki-kun! Thank you so much!" Rika yelled as she ran over and hugged Ryuzaki.

"Yeah, thank you, Ryuzaki-san," Mion and Keiichi said in unison, which made Mion blush a little.

"You're very welcome," Ryuzaki replied.

"What can we do to ever repay you?" Mion said.

"Okay. Answer me this: when is the Watanagashi festival?" Ryuzaki asked.

"About a week. Why?" Mion asked.

"I needed to know how to manage my time. It seems as if I don't have that much time to find out the secret of the Curse of Oyashiro," Ryuzaki thought aloud.

"What else can we do to repay you?" Mion asked.

"I don't really need anything else but evidence. And I don't think I can get that from anyone here except possibly from Rika or the doctor," Ryuzaki said.

"Well, what if we take you to a karaoke bar or something. I know! How about I let you read some of my manga?" Mion asked.

"I don't see how that would help solve anything," Ryuzaki said. "Besides, I don't sing. Can't you tell? I speak in a monotonous tone all the time."

"If you tried singing, I'm sure you'd do well. Well, that is if you actually moved your tone up and down at the right parts. Now that I think about it, never mind. Scary thoughts right there. I don't want to hear someone singing in a monotonous voice. They would sound like a robot," Mion said. "How about manga, then?"

"Never read any," Ryuzaki said.

"Are you serious!?" Mion asked.

"Yes. And why are we talking about this? What about Rena and Satoko?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I've already got them in my car. I'm taking them to the clinic," Irie said.

"See! No need to worry! Come! You two can come as well, Rika-chan and Kei-chan," Mion said.

"Um… no thanks. It's getting really late," Ryuzaki said.

"As the club leader, I have to get you all to stop worrying. It won't help anything," Mion said.

"I don't have the time. I'm sorry. But someone's adamantine will is possibly trying to kill Rika. I don't have enough time to do anything. Maybe after I have finished this case I will be able to read your manga," Ryuzaki said.

"Okay. What about you Kei-chan or Rika-chan?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel so well mi," Rika said.

"I will go!" Keiichi yelled.

"Okay! You two should be more like Keiichi!" Mion said as she walked with Keiichi towards her house.

"Okay, Rika. How do you know that you will die?" Ryuzaki said.

"I'm the priestess of Oyashiro-sama. Oyashiro-sama told me that it will happen," Rika said.

"That isn't true, is it?" Ryuzaki asked. "You're too young to be so mature. And that deep voice of yours sounds like you are much older. What happened to make you that way? This information can help me solve the case."

"Déjà vu, Ryuzaki-san. Oyashiro-sama allowed me to see it in a dream," Rika said.

"I don't believe in déjà vu, Rika. I believe in experience. But if you don't tell me, then I'll just have to solve this case without that information. If you had information that could help me find out who would kill you, then I'm pretty sure you'd tell me," Ryuzaki said.

"I wish I knew more, Ryuzaki-san, but I don't. I'm sorry," Rika said.

"It's alright," Ryuzaki said. "Do you know of a man named Tomitake?"

"Yes, why? Do you think he's involved?" Rika asked.

"He may be. I don't know. Takano mentioned him while we were at the clinic yesterday," Ryuzaki said.

"Tomitake will die the night of Watanagashi," Rika said in her deep voice.

"What? How do you know that?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Takano will, too," Rika continued.

"How do you know these things, Rika," Ryuzaki asked again.

Rika fell over on the ground.

"Hey Rika? Are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked.

Rika got back up, looked at Ryuzaki, and smiled.

"Mi! I hope that you can find out everything Ryuzaki!" Rika said in her higher pitched voice.

Rika turned around and ran off towards her house.

"What… just happened?" Ryuzaki asked himself. He then thought two things. One was, "Can Rika really be possessed by Oyashiro?" The other was, "Does Oyashiro actually exist?"

"Well, this town has so many questions I need answers for. I really thought this place would be boring. Imagine that," Ryuzaki thought.

Ryuzaki then left for his house.

* * *

Is everything I do futile?

Is there such a thing as hope?

Even if someone's fate can be changed, is mine immutable?

These questions are things I live to find out.

So far the answers seem disheartening.

Tell me, what do you think?

Can you believe it?


	6. Chapter 6

When They Cry ~ Detective Killing Chapter

**A/N:** **I'll try having these chapters out sooner. Sorry for the wait. I first planned on having one a week, but as you can see, that has not happened. And as for OyashiroPwns1983, I have not seen the Higurashi Parody Fandub, but I may do that at a later time.**

Part 6- The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

"Run! Everyone, towards the bridge!"

"Agh! Why is this happening!?"

"You can't give up! We're almost there!"

Shadows passed before Ryuzaki. He saw his group of friends desperately running from an engulfing darkness. For some reason, he couldn't move, and his presence wasn't noticed. Suddenly, one of the figures fell from the bridge.

"Ryuzaki-san!"

Ryuzaki stared at what appeared to be himself. Then, before the body hit the ground, the body turned into what Ryuzaki remembered to be Light.

"You should've never come here, Ryuzaki. It was the most foolish move you could've chosen. Heheheh… Hahaha!"

* * *

Ryuzaki's body bolted forward. He then realized that he was in his room.

"A dream?" Ryuzaki questioned himself.

Ryuzaki's sweat poured from his body, while his heart pounded heavily.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"Ryuzaki-san? May I come in?" Rena's voice said on the other side of Ryuzaki's bedroom door.

"Sure. Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Ryuzaki asked as he opened the door. The light from the hallway barely lit the room.

"No. The doctors told me I could return home," Rena replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Are you alright, then?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, but Satoko-chan will have to stay for at least one more day. She has some serious bruises that need to be examined," Rena said.

"Good. And have you heard anything about Teppei yet?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Irie-sensei said that they will cremate his body in the next 24 hours," Rena said.

"Wow. You sure did learn a lot in that place," Ryuzaki thought aloud.

"Hehehe…" Rena giggled. "Well, anyways, are you alright Ryuzaki-kun? I heard you fought Teppei."

"I am fine. I've been through worse," Ryuzaki replied.

Rena tilted her head to one side and then turned on the light.

"I thought so. You are sweating, Ryuzaki-kun. You weren't doing anything inappropriate were you? Were you?" Rena asked as she giggled.

"Wow. What did Irie do to you in that clinic? You are so out of character right now," Ryuzaki stated.

"And what about you, then?" Rena countered.

"What do you mean?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You seem pale… well more so then normal. And you're soaked with sweat. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Rena asked in a very perceptive way, as if she already knew the answer.

"Who exactly is the detective here? I thought I was, but apparently you are now. And I'm not too sure whether or not it was a nightmare. It wasn't good, I know that much," Ryuzaki answered.

"Are you sure you're alright, then?" Rena asked.

"I am now. Let's get ready for school. I bet the others will be delighted to see that you are doing so well," Ryuzaki said.

"Okay!" Rena happily said as she skipped out of the room.

Ryuzaki closed the door and put on his school clothes.

"That dream was strangely realistic for the most part. Is it me just being paranoid?" Ryuzaki asked himself. Ryuzaki sighed. "This place is starting to affect my personality. I'd never worry about something like this back at Wammy's."

After Ryuzaki put on his clothes, he went to the kitchen and joined Rena for a quick breakfast. Ryuzaki was still deeply concerned with his dream, so he didn't speak at all as he ate. The two finally left to meet Mion and Keiichi at their usual spot.

"Hey! Are you well enough to come to school today, Rena-chan?" Mion asked.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Rena replied.

"I don't know about that. You weren't even in the clinic for that long. Ryuzaki-san, do you think Rena is capable of going to school today?" Keiichi asked.

"She seemed fine earlier. Actually, she appeared very… lively earlier," Ryuzaki answered.

"I'm fine!" Rena said gleefully.

The group continued their friendly conversation, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched.

"Live while you can, Ryuzaki."

* * *

The group got to the school and went to the shoe cabinet.

"Look! Satoko's shoes!" Keiichi yelled happily.

Keiichi and the group ran to the classroom. Keiichi opened up the door, and as soon as he took a step forward, he tripped on a jump rope tied from each of the door's sides. Keiichi's face fell straight into some ink, which triggered another trap. A giant pan fell from the ceiling onto Keiichi's back.

"Satoko! I came running to see you and you attacked me with your childish pranks!" Keiichi yelled as he ran after Satoko.

Satoko dexterously moved out of Keiichi's way and made him charge straight into another trap. This time, he stepped on a pile of chalk on the ground and fell over.

"Ahahaha! Come on, Kei-san. I've been gone for only a short time and you fell for each of my traps! You still have a long way to go!" Satoko pointed out through her laughter.

Ryuzaki untied the jump rope on the door and cleaned up the ink on the floor. Rika and Rena put the chalk up while Mion helped bandage Keiichi's bloody nose.

"You know, Satoko, I have decided that I will never fall for one of your pranks ever again," Keiichi said as he held his nose.

"Ah, but they aren't pranks. They are traps!" Satoko corrected.

"Mi~ But if you do too dangerous of traps then you risk severely injuring him. How can he enjoy the Watanagashi Festival if he is in the hospital? You should wait until after then!" Rika said in a cheerful voice.

"Everyone seems so energetic today. Do they even remember what happened yesterday? Even Rika seems happy for once," Ryuzaki thought to himself.

"By the way, Rena, thank you for helping me yesterday," Satoko said, interrupting Ryuzaki's thoughts.

"Oh, it was nothing, really. You should think Ryuzaki. It was his idea!" Rena said as she blushed a little from embarrassment.

"You're being too modest, Rena," Ryuzaki said. "You did excellent acting yesterday and were able to get Teppei to confess to the murder. You did extraordinarily well."

"But it was your plan," Rena replied.

The door to the class opened and Chie entered and class started.

*Page Break*

"Club members, assemble!" Mion yelled.

The group members put up their school supplies and walked over to their club table.

"Since school is now over today, and Satoko is finally back, I would like to use this time to explain the Watanagashi Festival to you two," Mion said.

"Okay," Keiichi said.

"Roger," Ryuzaki replied.

"The Watanagashi Festival is an annual festival to honor Oyashiro-sama. There will be many events that will take place, but the most major event will be Rika playing the role of miko in the festival. However, before that happens, us club members try to beat each other at numerous events that night. Due to it being a special event, punishment is doubled for the loser," Mion explained.

"Okay, I think I get it," Keiichi said.

"Why is it called Watanagashi? I mean, a cotton drifting festival should probably have some sort of… um… cotton drifting, don't you think?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, we all get some cotton and let it float down the river at the end of the festival," Mion answered.

"Is it something a form of repentance or a blessing or something like that?" Keiichi asked.

"Well, basically," Mion replied.

"Are we going to play any games today?" Satoko asked.

"Well, we could if you wanted to. It has been a while," Mion said.

Mion got up and grabbed her deck of cards.

"Let's try this again," Mion said.

After a few minutes, Keiichi was forced to put on a maid's costume.

"Dang you, Ryuzaki! You let each girl win at least once, but what about me!?" Keiichi yelled.

"I didn't let them win; I just didn't feel like playing seriously. It was your fault for not taking advantage of it," Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki, you are supposed to do whatever is in your power to win! Giving that chance up to someone else is foolish! Do you not know the club rules?" Mion rambled.

"Well, I am sorry, but I'm pretty sure that finding out who will kill Rika is more important than this. I don't just let people win for no reason. I am normally in deep thought, so I don't pay enough attention," Ryuzaki said.

"Well then, what are you thinking about?" Rika asked.

"I don't know what to think. I may go door to door to everyone's house and ask the residents if they have seen a stranger walking around Hinamizawa," Ryuzaki replied.

"That seems kind of time-consuming," Rika pointed out.

"That's why I am thinking so hard. I need to make that method faster," Ryuzaki said. "However, I may not use that method since no one may have any information on Light. Also, I normally have other people do things like this for me, but since I am no longer a true detective, I can't do that."

"You could always just ask us to do it," Keiichi said.

"Well, that plan would be too time-consuming. Even if we were to gain valuable information, I would still have to find out where Light is and who he is working with," Ryuzaki stated.

The group began talking about different ways that they could find out about Light, or any other mysterious organizations. Finally, Satoko stood up from the table and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going Satoko-chan?" Mion asked.

"Home. Look how dark it is outside!" Satoko said.

Everyone turned towards the window. The sun was completely gone and the night was almost pitch-black.

"Wow! How did it get so late? And we still haven't come up with a plan yet!" Rena said.

"Okay, everyone, we should all get home quickly before our parents get worried. We will continue this conversation tomorrow," Mion said.

The group dispersed; everyone left for there homes. Rena and Ryuzaki were alone, walking towards their house, when Rena suddenly stopped moving. Ryuzaki turned around.

"Are you alright, Rena?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I am, but I get the feeling that we're being watched, but it's different from last time," Rena replied.

"Last time? Were you stalked before or something?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No," Rena said as the pupils in her eyes faded. She faced Ryuzaki, but she stared into space. "I was punished by Oyashiro-sama for living in another town. However, I came back to Hinamizawa and asked for forgiveness and I haven't been haunted since."

The pupils began to reappear in Rena's eyes. Suddenly, a look of despair crossed her face.

"Ryuzaki, have you asked Oyashiro-sama for forgiveness for living elsewhere until a few days ago? You will be cursed if you don't!" Rena warned.

"Cursed? Yeah right. Although I wouldn't doubt if someone tried to kill me for it," Ryuzaki said.

"You must ask for mercy, Ryuzaki-kun! I don't want you to be taken away, too!" Rena yelled.

"Too? Who else disappeared under my circumstances?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Satoshi-kun," Rena mumbled.

"I'm sure you are just imagining things, Rena. Curses don't exist, and if they did, then what about our mother? And what about me before I came back? Besides, I don't sense anything," Ryuzaki said.

"I don't know, but I can sense something following us," Rena insisted.

"Maybe it isn't Oyashiro. What if someone is really following us? That seems much more believable," Ryuzaki asked.

"Ever since you arrived here, I've had an eerie feeling. And a nostalgic feeling always comes to me whenever I'm around you. It is the same feeling I had when I lived away from Hinamizawa," Rena explained.

"And that feeling would be?" Ryuzaki asked.

"A… paranoid feeling or something similar to it," Rena answered after a brief pause.

"Being paranoid is normal. I am all the time," Ryuzaki stated.

"Well then, why don't you feel what I feel?" Rena asked.

"Well, I do feel as if we are being followed, but that is mostly due to my paranoia. Besides, it's very dark right now, so if someone was following us, they'd have to be close. That is unless they have night-vision goggles, which would suck," Ryuzaki answered.

"Um… well I since something that is following right behind us," Rena said.

Ryuzaki turned his head around, and then hastened his pace. Rena sped up to keep up Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki-kun, what's wrong?" Rena asked.

"I'm not sure if it's just me being paranoid of what you said, or if what I saw was real, but when I looked behind us, I thought I saw something. Like a person, but it was floating in the air. It vanished almost immediately, so I'm clueless as to whether it was a boy or girl," Ryuzaki answered.

"I told you!" Rena boasted.

"Whatever. Let's hurry home. You just made me extremely uncomfortable," Ryuzaki said.

By the time the two finally reached their house, the moon was high in the sky and visibility was diminished to almost nothing. The two separated and went to bed.

Ryuzaki was restless that night, much like many of the nights he had when he lived with Wammy. He finally went to sleep late, about the time the sun began to rise in Hinamizawa. About an hour later, Rena knocked on the door to wake him up.

"Ryuzaki-kun! Wake up! You have to get ready for school!" Rena yelled as she knocked.

The knocking became louder and Ryuzaki finally got up and opened the door for Rena.

"Ryuzaki-kun, are you alright? You don't look so well," Rena asked concernedly.

"I normally get like this whenever I take on hard cases," Ryuzaki replied.

"I thought it might have been because of Oyashiro-sama," Rena thought aloud. "Anyways, hurry up and get ready!"

Rena ran out of the room. Ryuzaki walked towards the middle of the room and put up his futon. He then got dressed and joined Rena at the front door.

"Did you eat breakfast? Did you?" Rena asked.

"Don't worry. I had my coffee," Ryuzaki replied.

"Coffee!? Was that all you had? What about actual food?" Rena asked.

"But I put enough sugar into the coffee to make sure that it would last me until at least lunch," Ryuzaki replied.

"Sugar? Oh no! You will die of malnutrition! And dead things are NOT cute. Instead of wanting to take your corpse home with me when you die, I'd burn it," Rena said.

"Um… okay. What brought that up?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Your lack of healthy foods. Whenever I see you eat, you always pour about half the sugar jar! I swear, we've spent over 40000 yen just on sugar since we got here," Rena said.

"…No we haven't," Ryuzaki denied.

"I'm not arguing with you about this! I have all of the receipts right here!" Rena yelled as she got out a bag of receipts.

"Why do you carry those around with you?" Ryuzaki asked.

Rena looked down at them, and then clutched them to her chest.

"Because they're so cute! The noise that the machine makes as it prints out the receipts is cute, too!" Rena said gleefully.

"I swear that you are the weirdest person I have ever seen," Ryuzaki said as he put his palm on his forehead.

"I can say the same about you," Rena countered.

"Touché," Ryuzaki replied. "But then again, I was used to test several experimental medicines. I think I started liking sugar after taking one of the pills Wammy gave me that were supposed to be food tablets. They were supposed to have enough nutrition to last a lifetime. He created them to end world hunger, but it failed. The sugar part was messed up. Sugar may not be good for you, but people need it to live. Sugar is also necessary for thinking fast or at least for me. Due to the experiment, I lost my ability to store sugar in my body, so I have to constantly eat sugar or I will die."

"…" Rena stared at Ryuzaki. "You're making that up."

"I'm serious about this! Wammy used me a guinea pig!" Ryuzaki declared.

"Right. I'm sure he did. I'm going to go tell Mion and Keiichi about this and see what they think," Rena stated.

Rena ran out the door and was soon followed by Ryuzaki. They quickly got to the waiting spot, but no one was there.

"Did they go to school already?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I hope not! Did they? Did they?" Rena asked with a sad look on her face.

"Wait a minute, I think we are early. The sun hasn't gotten in the right position yet. I'd say that we are about thirty minutes early, actually. You made us leave for no reason!" Ryuzaki complained.

"Oh well!" Rena said with a smile. "Today is so beautiful! Let's just enjoy the outdoors while we wait!"

"Right, outdoors. Not so much my thing. I prefer the inside of houses, you know, where the air conditioning is. And sugar. And it's much easier to work indoors," Ryuzaki argued.

"You lived with that Wammy guy too long. Have you ever played tag before? Or done anything outside?" Rena asked.

"I've never played games outside, but I have done field work on a few cases. Those cases were special, though," Ryuzaki answered.

The two talked for a while. Ryuzaki tried to see if whatever followed them the night before would appear, but to no avail. Whatever it was that he saw the previous night was no longer with them unless it was invisible. Keiichi finally arrived about twenty minutes later.

"Keiichi-kun! You're on time today!" Rena called out to him while he was still some distance away.

"Well ever since Ryuzaki-san arrived, you've been the late one," Keiichi replied.

Rena blushed a little and then said, "Thank you for waiting on me those times."

"No need to think me. You've waited for me countless times… actually, Mion suggested it. I was ready to leave when she got here," Keiichi teased.

"What? That's so mean Keiichi-kun!" Rena said taking Keiichi seriously.

"Just kidding! You need to loosen up a little, Rena. You, too, Ryuzaki-san," Keiichi said.

"Hey guys! What's new?" Mion yelled as she ran towards the group.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Keiichi said.

"Hey! I was up all night at a village meeting about the Watanagashi Festival!" Mion said in defense.

"Oh, I bet that was fun," Keiichi said.

"Are we going to stay here all day, or are we going to go to school?" Ryuzaki asked.

"He does have a point," Rena said.

"That's true. Since it took so long for Mion to get here," Keiichi joked.

"Hey! I had a freakin' hangover! It's not my fault!" Mion angrily yelled.

The group finally arrived at the school, but the whole class was outside.

"Oh, you four are finally here," Chie said.

"Um… why is everyone out here?" Mion asked.

"Do you not remember what we talked about last night, Mion? Don't tell me you had too much to drink!" Chie asked alarmed.

"Hehehe…" Mion laughed with a slightly guilty look on her face.

"Um… why are you out here? Out here?" Rena asked.

"Well, seeing as Mion doesn't remember, I guess I'll have to tell you guys. Our class is helping set up for the Watanagashi. For the next few days, that's what we will be doing," Chie answered.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," Mion said.

Satoko, Mion, Rena, Ryuzaki, Rika, and Keiichi all stayed together as they helped set up pavilions. They helped find items for auctioning, they helped move furniture around, and they helped decorate the shrine Rika's performance.

On the third day, the festival was finally ready for the next day. The group walked home together.

"Ryuzaki-kun, have you found out anything about the murders yet?" Rika asked.

"Well, the only thing that has happened out of the ordinary would be when Rena and I were being stalked by… something a few days ago," Ryuzaki answered.

"Stalked? Do we have a pedophile in our village?" Mion asked.

"Duh! What do you think Irie-sensei is?" Keiichi said.

"Well, it was weird. Rena heard something following us. But I turned around and saw a glimpse of something. It disappeared almost as soon as I looked behind me," Ryuzaki said.

Rika became alert by this and asked, "Was it floating!?"

"Well, Rena said that she heard it walking, but I saw something hovering in the air," Ryuzaki answered.

"Ryuzaki-san is cursed by Oyashiro-sama!" Rena blurted out.

Everyone looked at her.

"Rena, it has been days since that happened. If I was going to die, then I would have done it by now. Besides, if I die sometime soon, then it'll most likely be because of Light," Ryuzaki said.

"Actually, I noticed a stranger setting up some of the stands for the festival," Satoko said.

Everyone looked at Satoko waiting for her to say something else. After seeing that she wasn't saying anything else, Ryuzaki stepped forward.

"What did this person look like?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, he was wearing a utility-like uniform. He wore a hat, so I couldn't see his face or hair," Satoko said.

"Did he do anything suspicious?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Um… not really. However, there was another man that was dressed like him that came and took him somewhere today," Satoko said.

"Do you guys know anything about this?" Ryuzaki asked the others.

"No. Nothing," Mion stated.

"Well, maybe they are part of the organization carrying out the murders? They may have been scoping out the area, or even spying on their target," Ryuzaki thought aloud.

"How can you say something like that without any proof?" Rika asked.

"There's a reason why it's called a theory. I don't have any proof, but none of you know about those guys, so that means that they can be suspicious," Ryuzaki replied.

"Well, the Watanagashi is a festival, so tourists come and help out from time to time. However, the fact that they were wearing the same uniforms is a little odd. Maybe one of the houses hired them to help out," Mion stated.

"That is possible," Ryuzaki stated. "Maybe I can discover more tomorrow. Would you guys please tell me if you notice anything out of the ordinary? This will be my first time participating in this festival, so I wouldn't know if something was wrong or not."

"I can't wait for the festival!" Keiichi said.

"Yes. I think it will be very… eventful," Mion stated.

"Don't forget that we still have special club events tomorrow!" Satoko reminded them.

"Get plenty of rest or you may be groggy tomorrow ~mi," Rika warned.

"Well, maybe we should go home, then. If we do that, we can go to sleep earlier," Rena added.

"Yes, you guys are right. Tomorrow will be very interesting indeed. It has been ages since I last felt this thrill. Let's hurry up and get to the fun stuff, okay?" Ryuzaki asked.

The group finally departed for their homes to prepare for the Watanagashi Festival.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the waits again. I had a lot of work and then I caught a very deadly virus known as P3F (Persona 3 Fes). I must say that it is a very… peculiar virus. It makes me addicted to PS2 and can actually be helpful in hand-eye coordination. The worst thing about it is that it makes me not have enough time to do anything, though… which I guess sucks, but in a good way.**


	7. Chapter 7

When They Cry ~ Detective Killing Chapter

**A/N: Yeah, so I was hoping I could do type this better than I did. However, Since I just finished H2O: Footprints in the Sand, I'm rather… depressed? I guess. I'm sad. There, let's go with that one. Depressed sounds rather suicidal and I'm not like that.**

Part 7- Cotton Drifting

* * *

"RYU-ZA-KI-SAN! Wake up!"

"I am, Rena. Come in if you wish."

Ryuzaki was crouched on the floor, surrounded by wads of paper. Rena looked around the room and noticed that the waste basket was full of them.

"What are you doing with the paper wads, paper wads?" Rena asked.

"I had so many theories about who controls Oyashiro's Curse that I had to start writing them down so I wouldn't get them confused with each other in my head," Ryuzaki answered.

"Um… and how many did you come up with exactly?" Rena asked as she looked at the paper that rested on the ground.

"1039 possibilities. Most of them were very far-fetched, so I threw them away," Ryuzaki replied.

"I thought you said that there were only about two possible groups that could cause the curse," Rena reminded him.

"Those were the most likely. There could be several others ranging from aliens, time travelers, and espers to governmental conspiracies. And then there's the possibility that both the Sonozaki house and the clinic are working together. I'm sure the Yakuza may be able to find some use from Rika's death," Ryuzaki stated.

Rena seemed to be thinking about what he said, but suddenly blurted out, "Wait a minute! How long did this take you!? Were you able to sleep at all last night?"

"Not at all. Why?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Why!? Aren't you exhausted? You have to join our club games today, Ryuzaki-san!" Rena answered.

"I don't need to rest. Whatever it is that we shall be doing today will most likely require little energy," Ryuzaki replied.

"Today requires more energy than anything you've ever experienced!" Rena exclaimed.

Ryuzaki stuck his thumb on his lip and bit his nail, indicating that he was thinking. After a while he looked towards Rena and said, "I seriously doubt that. I can think of exactly 133 instances in which I probably spent more energy then anything Mion can come up with."

"If you told her that then she would probably get angry and think of something terrifying!" Rena yelled.

"When we were setting up for the festival, I didn't see anything that would need that much energy. Even if it did, I could always just go to the cotton candy stands and buy some of the sugary treats that are made there. That should supply me with an efficient amount of energy needed to finish off the day," Ryuzaki told Rena.

"Um… I think there's something wrong with you… REALLY wrong with you," Rena thought aloud.

"Oh, really?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah, really," Rena replied.

"Well then, maybe you should fix me," Ryuzaki said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a veterinarian. But if you really want me to, then I'll go get my hatchet," Rena said in a serious tone.

Ryuzaki put his hand to his head and shook it, replying with, "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that if I'm different from others, then why don't you teach me how to be more like them?"

"Oh," Rena remarked with a slightly depressed tone. "And I really thought I was about to cut some fresh meat with my cleaver."

Ryuzaki shook his head again. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

_Ding Dong…_

The doorbell rang. Rena and Ryuzaki rushed down the stairs to answer it, so they wouldn't keep their visitors waiting.

"Keiichi-kun, Mi-chan! What are you doing here? Doing here?" Rena asked.

"We came to get you two. We wanted to get ready for the festival together," Mion said.

"Where are Satoko and Rika?" Ryuzaki asked in an uncaring tone.

"Thanks for the welcome, Ryuzaki-san. You didn't even say hi!" Mion complained.

"Whatever," Ryuzaki replied.

"Looks like someone woke on the wrong side of the bed," Mion pointed out.

"Ryuzaki-kun didn't sleep last night," Rena explained.

"Oh, I get it now. You must be really tired, but you don't look like the one that would be so excited about a festival," Mion said.

"I'm not tired, and I really don't feel like arguing about it again. Now, answer my question; where are Satoko and Rika?" Ryuzaki asked again.

"They told Mion and me that they would meet us at the festival," Keiichi answered.

"Ok, let's go," Ryuzaki said.

"What's the rush?" Mion asked as she grabbed Ryuzaki's head under her arm. "The festival won't start for a while so why not hang out for a while?"

"Hang out? Are you inviting me to hang out in my own house? And what are you talking about? Satoko and Rika are already there, aren't they?" Ryuzaki inquired as he removed his head between Mion's arm and side.

"He's right, Mi-chan. Besides, the festival will began in less than an forty minutes," Rena pointed out.

"Fine, fine. Let's get going then," Mion replied.

* * *

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here. How are we supposed to find Rika and Satoko?" Keiichi thought aloud.

"Hey, you guys!" Satoko's voice was heard through the crowd.

"Ah! There they are," Keiichi pointed out.

The group started planning on what their first activity would be.

"I vote for a kimchi eating contest!" Rika cheered.

"Um… I really don't like spicy foods," Ryuzaki said.

"Shut up!" Rika whispered under her breath.

"Well, sorry for saying anything. I was just voicing my opinion," Ryuzaki apologized.

"What? Oh! Sorry! I was talking to myself! I wasn't paying attention!" Rika tried to explain.

"So you were telling yourself to shut up?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes," Rika nodded.

"Um… care to elaborate on why?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No, I can't really say that I do. You wouldn't understand anyways," Rika blatantly spoke.

"What's this, Rika? Hiding something from us?" Mion asked with a huge grin on her face.

Rika smiled back and replied with, "I might be. Beat me at kimchi eating contest and I'll tell you. You and me, one on one."

"You think you can beat me? I'm the kind of games!" Mion challenged. Ryuzaki swore he saw a hieroglyphic-like, Egyptian eye appear on Mion's head as she walked towards the kimchi stand.

"Okay? So what now?" Ryuzaki asked Keiichi, Rena, and Satoko.

"We go watch, silly," Rena answered with a smile.

When the group got to the stand, Rika had already eaten three jars while Mion was still on her second.

"Wow. That looks very… intense," Keiichi pointed out.

Mion's face was blood red while Rika's remained its natural color.

"I give up!" Mion yelled.

"Heheheh. There's no way I'd lose to you in a kimchi eating contest. And not just to you; to anybody," Rika slyly smiled.

"Okay, anyone else want to challenge Rika, then, then?" Rena asked.

"Well it wouldn't be fair now. Rika already ate three jars of them," Keiichi pointed out.

"Actually, I could take all of you on, one on one," Rika challenged.

"If you decide that, then leave me out of this. I hate spicy food. Now if it was a cotton candy contest then I'd definitely go for it," Ryuzaki declined.

"Cotton candy? That sounds so… CUTE! I want to take it home with me!" Rena squealed.

"Take what home? The idea or the actual substance?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I second that!" Mion shot out as she guzzled down a bottle of water.

"The spiciness is too much for you then?" Rika asked as she snickered.

"Is it just me or is Rika-chan in a bad mood?" Rena whispered to Satoko, Keiichi, and Ryuzaki.

"Maybe she's just feeling angry because I haven't figured out who the murderer is yet," Ryuzaki said.

"Well, she didn't act this way until you guys showed up. Maybe it IS your fault, Ryuzaki-kun," Satoko retorted.

"Hurry up, you two! Rika and Keiichi are already buying their cotton candy!" Rena hollered at Satoko and Ryuzaki.

"What!? Those sly devils! When did they get to the stand?" Satoko yelled.

The group finally all got five bags of cotton candy for starting out with.

"Won't Mi-chan and Rika-chan be at a disadvantage from already eating though?" Rena asked.

"Cotton candy is like nothing. It doesn't make people that full… or at least me," Ryuzaki said.

"That would be because you are a fricking garbage disposal!" Satoko teased.

"I haven't eaten as much as I normally do since I've gotten here, so how would you know?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because you always stuff your mouth with food at lunch and you never seem to stop," Satoko snickered.

"I do? I never really noticed. Well, I really want to hurry and start this contest," Ryuzaki replied.

"Alright, then, let's start this thing!" Mion cheered. "Begin eating!"

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Ugh… I can't eat another bite," Keiichi moaned.

"Neither can I," Rena said as she cringed.

"I think Satoko has been out for a while," Mion said as she looked at the unconscious Satoko who was lying on the ground.

"You and Satoko-chan were the first to quit eating, Mi-chan. What happened?" Rena asked.

"Well, I think that spicy foods don't mix with sugar that well. My stomach started hurting after I ate two of the bags of cotton candy. I think Satoko-chan just ate too much sugar. Her tiny body can't have so much in it, I guess," Mion tried explaining.

"Well isn't Rika-chan about her same size?" Keiichi asked.

The group turned towards Rika and Ryuzaki, who were staring at each other with fierce looks in their eyes. About fifty bags were on the ground around them with the same bag count for the both of them.

"They haven't spoken in the last twenty minutes. And since when has Rika been able to eat so much!?" Mion asked.

"I don't know, but neither of them look like they are going to finish anytime soon. Maybe we should make them end it in a draw," Keiichi said.

"That would be a good idea, I think," Rena agreed.

"Okay, then, it's decided! This match is a draw!" Mion decreed.

Ryuzaki and Rika immediately broke eye contact and looked at Mion; cotton candy was still in their mouths.

After a brief silence, Ryuzaki finally swallowed and said, "Okay, but can I buy a little more cotton candy first?"

"No, Ryuzaki-kun! Dad doesn't have an unlimited amount of money, you know!" Rena discouraged.

"Ok, then. I guess that idea is useless," Ryuzaki thought aloud to himself.

"Okay, so what's next?" Keiichi asked.

"Over there is a… um… Rika-chan? The contest is over… wait a minute! You're eating more kimchi? Why?" Mion said.

Rika seemed to take notice of the group for the first time.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I like spicy food more than sugary ones," Rika explained.

"It seemed as if you were really enjoying the cotton candy, though," Mion said.

"I never said I didn't like cotton candy, nipah!" Rika said as she smiled.

"I think you've finally gotten into a good mood," Keiichi pointed out.

"What are you talking about, Keiichi? Tonight has been really fun for me. Um… why is Satoko on the ground over there?" Rika asked

"Sugar overdose," Mion said.

"Sugar overdose? Is that even possible?" Ryuzaki asked.

"She has only fallen unconscious. She'll be fine in another hour or so. Don't worry, Rika-chan. Satoko will be able to watch your dance for sure," Rena answered.

"Hey, Ryuzaki-san! You, too, Sis!" a familiar voice called out.

A green haired girl, one that looked exactly like Mion except she didn't have her hair in a ponytail, was walking towards the group.

"Who is that?" Rena and Keiichi asked in unison.

Rika looked down at the ground, but her action was unnoticed by all but Ryuzaki.

"Oh! Hey, Shion!" Mion said.

"Shion?" Keiichi repeated.

"That would be Mion's twin sister," Ryuzaki explained.

"Twin sister!? I didn't know you had a twin, Mion," Keiichi said in disbelief.

"Ugh…" Satoko moaned as she rose from the ground.

"What's wrong with her? She looks stoned," Shion said.

"Agh! There's two Mions!" Satoko yelled.

"Don't worry, Satoko-chan. It's Mi-chan's twin," Rena explained.

"So why has Mion kept her twin sister a secret from us?" Satoko asked.

"I thought Ryuzaki-san was the detective, not Satoko," Shion said.

"Um… where is Ryuzaki-san, anyways?" Satoko asked.

Ryuzaki had disappeared along with Rika.

"Where did those two go?" Keiichi asked.

"Maybe they were spirited away already," a voice said from behind Keiichi.

"Oh, hello Takano-san. And you, too, Tomitake-san," Mion said.

Takano giggled while Tomitake stepped forward.

"Sorry. We didn't mean to eavesdrop," Tomitake explained. "We just saw Rika and the other guy you kids were hanging out with walking towards the stage."

"Oh crap! Rika's dance is starting soon!" Mion yelled.

"Hurry, everyone! We need to get to the stage!" Rena called as she ran.

"Don't worry! She still has to get ready first. We have plenty of time," Satoko told the others.

"Where are you two going?" Shion asked Takano and Tomitake.

"Well, we were trying to find a better view of the stage away from the crowd," Tomitake said.

"Oh, I see. A date," Mion gaily smiled at the idea that she said.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ryuzaki asked Rika.

"I need you to do something for me, please Ryuzaki-san," Rika plead.

"Okay. What is it? Will it help me find out who will kill you?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Possibly. Follow this path, okay? It will lead you to a shed. I want you to make sure that no one breaks into it, okay?" Rika asked.

"Do you think somebody will?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes. Tomitake and Takano," Rika answered.

"Why do you not want them to enter?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because, before I die, they die. The only reason I can think of why someone would kill them would be because they enter the shed," Rika explained.

"I'm pretty sure they could do something that could possibly anger someone," Ryuzaki said.

"This is something fate decided, Ryuzaki-kun. I need you to make sure that they are stopped, no matter the cost," Rika told Ryuzaki, almost in tears.

"Fine, then. But if they entered the shed, who would be able to know? Won't everyone be watching your dance?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes… they should be. Keep an eye out for any suspicious movements, Ryuzaki-kun. I don't want you to be in danger, either," Rika said.

"I should be fine. You would know where I last was if I died. That could help solve the mystery. So if I must be sacrificed to solve a crime, then it must be done. However, I must say that I prefer staying alive," Ryuzaki explained.

Rika smiled, staring hopefully at Ryuzaki.

"Well, you won't be seeing my dance, which will last long into the night. I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow," Rika bid farewell.

Rika walked back to the festival and was lost in the crowd. Ryuzaki turned around and walked up the path to the shed.

"Why does she act like this has happened before?" Ryuzaki asked himself. "I need to pay better attention to her, now. And who was she talking to earlier while we were eating? It seemed she kept mumbling something to someone at both the kimchi and cotton candy eating contests."

Ryuzaki saw the shed, which was worn from wind and rain. There was a padlock on the door. Ryuzaki walked up to the door and sat down in his fetal-like position directly in front of it making it impossible for anyone to get through.

"I wish Rika would have at least told me what time her dance would end. I don't want to sit here all night," Ryuzaki thought to himself.

Ryuzaki heard murmuring coming from the path.

"Maybe it's Takano and Tomitake. I would think that the villagers would think the dance is too important to skip," Ryuzaki continued thinking.

Takano and Tomitake emerged from the trees surrounding the pathway. They were in deep conversation and didn't notice Ryuzaki until they were almost walking on top of him. Ryuzaki stared at them, examining their every move.

"Uh… well this isn't particularly strange or anything," Tomitake sarcastically said.

"Why are you here Ryuzaki?" Takano asked.

Ryuzaki remained silent. His eyes darting back in forth between the pair. Tomitake sighed and then crouched down in front of Ryuzaki and met his gaze.

"We want to go in there, Ryuzaki-san. Would you mind moving please?" Tomitake asked.

Ryuzaki replied with silence. Then, rustling came from bushes along the path. The sound made Ryuzaki stand up and looked towards the area the noise came from.

"I think there's someone out there," Takano said.

"Hello!" Tomitake called.

Shion and Keiichi stood up in the bushes.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Tomitake asked.

"Not at all. Were you two trying to break into the shed?" Shion replied.

"Yes they are," Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki? Shouldn't you be watching Rika-chan's dance?" Keiichi asked.

"She told me to come here and make sure nobody went into the shed," Ryuzaki explained.

"Why didn't you tell us that, Ryuzaki-san?" Takano asked.

"I thought you would've guessed that I was preventing you from entering when you saw me not moving," Ryuzaki said. "And before anyone brings up anything else, why are you two here, Keiichi and Shion?"

"Well, I thought Shion was taking me to get a better view of Rika's dance, but it turned out to be a long walk," Keiichi answered.

"Will you move, Ryuzaki-kun? Please? We really want to go inside. It's only us. Do you really think we'd do anything bad in it?" Takano asked.

"Why, yes. Yes I do. Now go away," Ryuzaki replied, turning down the offer.

"Someone should teach you manners, Ryuzaki-kun. You are extremely rude," Takano said in frustration.

"Does it look like I care?" Ryuzaki asked.

"What if we told you that the shed is full of torturing devices?" Takano asked.

"Still not caring," Ryuzaki said, dully.

"Aren't you supposed to be a detective, Ryuzaki-san? Shouldn't you investigate something like that?" Shion asked.

"It doesn't interest me," Ryuzaki answered.

"Come on! What kind of detective are you!? This could lead to a big case!" Takano said.

"If it doesn't interest me then I won't investigate," Ryuzaki replied.

"Hey! I want to go back and watch the rest of Rika's dance! I think it's about to end, too. Dangit! Now I will have to wait for next year to watch it," Keiichi said a little down.

"Well, then, go ahead. I'll be here until the dance ends. I'm pretty sure no one would risk going into the shed while everyone is walking around," Ryuzaki said as he sat back down.

"I think he's right," Tomitake agreed. "I think the final part of the performance just finished."

There was a cheer from a crowd far away.

"Fine then, let's go," Takano said coldly.

Takano left with Tomitake.

"Aren't you leaving as well, Ryuzaki-san?" Shion asked.

"I must make sure no one will try to enter the shed while everyone departs to their homes," Ryuzaki answered.

"Okay. Let's go then," Shion said as she grabbed Keiichi's arm and pulled him away.

Ryuzaki was left alone. As soon as Shion and Keiichi were out of sight, he stood up and started walking around the shed.

"She told me to pay close attention to anything out of the ordinary, right? I need to make sure that no one was spying on us," Ryuzaki thought.

The only noise coming from the forest was the sound of the cicadas. Ryuzaki walked back to the front of the shed. However, when he returned to the front, someone was standing in front of the door, looking at Ryuzaki.

"Well, hello again, Ryuzaki. Long time no see," the figure greeted Ryuzaki as he stepped forward.

"Light!?" Ryuzaki exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"To kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

When They Cry ~ Detective Killing Chapter

**A/N: This shall be the last part of this chapter.**

Part 8- Death

* * *

"Am I the next victim of Oyashiro's Curse or something?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No. I'm the one that will kill you, not some false god," Light answered.

"So are you saying that all of the other 'victims of the curse' were killed by Oyashiro?" Ryuzaki asked.

Light smiled and stated, "I do know who caused each of the deaths and disappearances. But let us focus on the present." Light drew a pistol from his pocket.

"Before you shoot me, tell me how you managed to get in front of the shrine door without me noticing," Ryuzaki demanded.

"I heard that Rika girl tell you to come here, so while you two were talking, I came here and climbed to the roof. When the others all left and you began walking around the shrine, I climbed down to wait for your return," Light explained.

"And now you're going to shoot me? Everyone will hear the gunshot and it's rather dark so you may miss. Your chances of escaping are very low," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"Hmm… you're right," Light said as he grabbed a silencer out of his pocket and looked down to screw it on the pistol. When he looked back up, Ryuzaki had already run to the edge of the forest, jumping through the bushes to the path.

"And now the chase is on! Did you actually think I was going to kill you here, Ryuzaki? There's a much more interesting way I want you to die. Go on! Report to Rika and everyone. They'll be the witnesses of how I beat you!" Light thought to himself.

* * *

Ryuzaki was running through the forest and down the path to the festival when he saw Rika running to him along with Mion, Keiichi, Satoko, and Rena.

"So what happened up there?" Rika asked.

"It was as you said except five people were there; one was in hiding," Ryuzaki answered.

"Wait a second! What are you two talking about?" Mion asked.

"Rika asked me to make sure no one tried to break into the tool shred tonight, so I skipped the dance and guarded the entrance. While I was there, Tomitake and Takano tried to break in, and then Shion pulled Keiichi into trying to getting inside as well. Luckily, I prevented anyone from entering it. However, when they all left, I had an encounter with an old friend," Ryuzaki explained.

"Old friend? Who?" Keiichi asked.

"Light. Told me that I was going to die. He even pulled a gun on me," Ryuzaki said monotonously.

"Are you being serious or do you not really care if you die or not? I can't ever tell since you never really have emotion in your voice," Satoko asked.

"I was scared a little, but I knew that he would have to be stupid to kill me then. He probably predicted me escaping, so he planned me to meet with you guys. We need to form a plan to counter whatever we think he planned," Ryuzaki explained.

"Um… what? You need us to form a plan to counter his plan? What is his plan?" Satoko asked.

"That's what I need you guys to help me on. I don't know Hinamizawa as well as you guys do, as well as him, so I need you to help me formulate a plan that someone could use to kill us that involves me all meeting with you guys," Ryuzaki tried to elaborate.

"I'm not too sure if your logic makes that much sense, Ryuzaki-san," Keiichi said.

Ryuzaki sighed.

"Just help me make a plan that involves us escaping from Hinamizawa without getting us killed. Preferably one that can turn the tables on Light and expose him to the world and get him arrested," Ryuzaki explained.

"Why don't we just call the police or something?" Mion asked.

"Simple! If they wanted the person that they were going to kill aware of their intentions, then why would they let them have access to a phone? The first thing they would do would be to cut the phone lines," Satoko explained.

"Wow. Maybe you should be my next heir," Ryuzaki said.

"I'm a master when it comes to plans and traps," Satoko reminded Ryuzaki.

"Let's go somewhere else. Light said that he was able to eavesdrop on mine and Rika's conversation without us noticing. Where is a good place to talk?" Ryuzaki asked.

"How about our house? I have hundreds of traps set up around it," Satoko said.

"If they do want to kill Rika as well then they probably have tight security on that house, maybe even bugs. I wouldn't doubt that all of our houses have been infiltrated," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"Oh! I think I know where we can go! Follow me!" Rena said.

"Um… where to?" Keiichi asked.

"Ryuzaki doesn't want anyone to hear us, so I think I should just take you there instead of letting them know where we'll be ahead of time. I haven't been there in a month or two, so that means that if they just recently tried following us around and eavesdropping on us, then they don't know where this place is," Rena said.

"Sounds good to me," Mion said with a smile. "We'll definitely make them sorry for messing with us!"

* * *

The group walked up the mountain path to the remnants of what looked like an old dam. Trash was piled up in mountains all around it, just like a garbage dump.

"So this is the infamous dam of Hinamizawa," Keiichi said in awe.

"Did you say that you visit this place regularly, Rena?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yep! The people of the surrounding towns use this as a dump, but they throw away so many cute things!" Rena squealed with joy.

"And where are we going?" Mion asked.

"Well, we must travel a while in the trash. If anyone is following us, then we'll hear them walking on the treasure here," Rena said.

"Would it happen to be the trailer in the middle of this trash mountain range?" Rika asked.

"How do you know about it?" Rena asked suspiciously.

"I've seen you come here before," Rika said with an innocent look.

Rena eyed Rika with a suspicious look.

"Nipah!" Rika joyfully said.

The group climbed through the mountains of garbage and finally arrived at a weather-battered trailer. The exterior was originally white, but the paint had worn off in most areas and looked more brown than white due to mud. However, when the group was inside the trailer and Rena lit a lamp, they saw that the interior was in much better shape. The electricity didn't work, but there was a small table in it, along with a couch and seat. The group gathered around the table and began to speak.

"Do you suppose they've been here before us?" Mion asked.

"Everything looks like it did the last time I came here," Rena answered.

"I doubt the enemy knows of this place," Ryuzaki said.

"Who is the enemy exactly?" Keiichi asked.

"Light is a given. He said that he knows who caused each of the Oyashiro's Curse victims. That means that most likely there is more than one involved party with each death and disappearance," Ryuzaki replied.

"You assume that the involved parties are helping Light?" Satoko asked.

"I assume that at least one is. Now, let's think. Where would they strike? They probably tend to do so before anyone would figure out about it. I'd guess in the next few hours," Ryuzaki said.

"Um… I don't think coming here was the greatest idea," Satoko said.

"And why is that?" Mion asked.

"We are all alone. They could do anything they wanted now. I doubt that even gunshots can be heard from here to Hinamizawa," Satoko pointed out with a hint of paranoia in here voice.

"Actually, Rena knows this area much better than anyone. If that were to happen, she could lead us out through a back way," Ryuzaki answered.

"How do you know how well Rena knows this area, Ryuzaki-san? And what if they surround us?" Satoko asked.

"Fine, then. Rena, do you think you could lead us through and alternate route if we had to flee this place?" Ryuzaki asked annoyed.

"Yes, I certainly could," Rena said as she smiled.

"Time for war-plans!" Mion yelled.

"Before we can make a plan, we should figure out what Light thinks we are doing and what we will do. Things we should assume he knows are:  
1. that I would seek out all of you for aid  
2. That we would meet somewhere vacant of others  
3. That we probably have an escape route in case of danger  
4. That we guessed what he knew that we would do.  
That is it, I think," Ryuzaki said.

"Um… yeah, let's go with that. So what would the average person do if they were in Light's position?" Keiichi asked.

"He may either wait for us to move or for the moment we least expect," Satoko answered.

"We can't wait to be struck first. A preemptive strike on our account could give us a higher chance of victory," Ryuzaki said.

"How many enemies must we face?" Keiichi asked.

"Who knows? We shouldn't be wondering of there numbers unless we were planning on actually fighting every single one of them. In our situation now, we shouldn't ask how many there are, but where are they?" Ryuzaki pointed out.

"That doesn't seem like it's that useful either unless we want to fight them," Keiichi argued.

"If we know where they are, then we can avoid them," Ryuzaki explained.

"That makes sense, I guess," Keiichi said in defeat.

"We should also assume that they mean to kill us and probably have guns," Rika said. "Or at least kill all but me. They probably want to kill me a specific way."

"Light may want me to suffer before I die, so that may happen to me too," Ryuzaki said.

"So where do you guys think that the enemies will be?" Mion asked.

"Let's ask our trap master and see if she can come up with a valid deduction," Ryuzaki said.

"Let's see. If we tried to escape from Hinamizawa, then that means that they would have the roads blockaded. There are probably some that are supposed to keep an eye on us, as well as others at our houses. The forest is probably crawling with the enemies," Satoko thought as well as she could.

"That was excellent," Ryuzaki praised.

"Then what should we do?" Keiichi asked.

"I say that we go to my bomb shelter and hide. After a while, the village should notice our absence," Mion said.

"But isn't that shelter far away? I would prefer something much more close to here," Rena said.

"Rena, you wouldn't happen to have any weapons or even bombs anywhere here would you?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Why would I?" Rena asked.

"I was wondering if during the Second World War any weapons may have been left here," Ryuzaki explained.

"Even if there were weapons here before, when the government came to build the dam, they would have cleared the weapons away," Mion said.

"Well, we could always find broken tools and use them as weapons," Keiichi pointed out.

"Against guns? I don't think so," Ryuzaki said.

"My family has an armory in its bomb shelter," Mion stated.

"That's great. However, we're kind of in a garbage dump, not your bomb shelter. Unless you have another armory somewhere around here, then you should try coming up with another way of acquiring weapons. Preferably one that involves us not running to where the enemy may be," Ryuzaki said.

"I have a baseball bat at my house, and a golf club," Keiichi said.

"And I have a meat cleaver at mine," Rena said smiling.

"And I stash fireworks and other types of much needed trapping devices in my locker at school," Satoko added to the list.

"Well, we could risk going into town to get those and use them as weapons, but they may have the roads cut off," Ryuzaki stated.

"How are those plans different from going to my family's bomb shelter?" Mion asked.

"Isn't it farther away? Besides, if the enemy knows about it, then they would want us away from it," Ryuzaki answered.

"I guess so. Wait! Isn't it dark? We could sneak by them if we are quiet enough! Or we could go through the secret entrance," Mion said.

"They may have night glasses, so sneaking by them is too risky. What's this about a secret entrance?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It's in the back of some mountains. I don't think it's been used in a long time, so no one should know about it," Mion answered.

"Where does it lead is what I meant," Ryuzaki said.

"Oh. It goes to the bomb shelter. If they are in the bomb shelter, we would be able to find out by going through the secret entrance. It's hidden very well, both on the inside of the shelter, and out in the back of the mountains," Mion said.

"But that's the problem. It's in the mountains. That means that we would have to go through the forest at night while everyone else is asleep. They could be waiting for us at the forest's edge," Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki-san, what are our best odds? Should we go into town or go into the forest?" Keiichi asked.

Ryuzaki remained silent while he did his habit of biting his thumb.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to think about now. I'm not sure if they know we'll try going through town or the forest. They probably could block the road back to town extremely easily with few people, so I'd say we should go through the forest. If they shoot at us, there is a chance that the trees will protect us," Ryuzaki finally answered.

"Finally! Let's move out!" Mion shouted.

"Hold it!" Ryuzaki said louder than normal. "If we leave without a plan, we'll be as good as dead."

"I thought we already decided on going to Mi-chan's secret entrance," Rena said.

"If Mion dies, then who would lead us?" Ryuzaki asked. "Mion, you should tell us how to get there in case we split up or something like that should happen."

Mion started sweating.

"Do you think they'd actually kill us?" Mion asked.

"Ninety-nine percent chance that we will get killed if we get caught," Ryuzaki answered. "I had a gun pointed at me, as well as a threat on my life. Rika has even stated that she would be killed, remember?"

"That's right! How did Rika-chan know that this would happen? Happen?" Rena asked.

"I didn't know anything about Light causing this to happen. However, I… just knew that I would be killed. It's difficult to explain," Rika answered with a gloomy look.

Ryuzaki noticed that she mumbled a few words as she finished talking to Rena. By reading her lips, he thought she said, "This world is a dead end," but he was not sure what it meant.

"Rika, has anyone ever tried killing you before?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, the answer to that is complicated as well, and besides, aren't we short on time?" Rika said in her deep voice.

"You are a very interesting person. However, you are right. We should get going," Ryuzaki said.

Mion gave directions to the group in case they got lost. She told them if they ever got lost; try heading as far west as they could go because they would eventually arrive at a canyon. At the canyon, there should be a bridge. Going across that bridge would lead you to the Furude Shrine, but if one headed north from the bridge, they'd arrive at the mountain with the secret entrance. The entrance would be on the bottom of the mountain on the other side, marked by a worn down pole. After the directions, the group finally got out of the trailer.

The moon was finally directly above them in the sky. Everything looked darker than it did when they first got to the garbage dump.

"Uh… Rena? Mind leading the way to the forest?" Mion asked.

"Sure!" Rena answered happily.

Rena led the group through the myriads of trash mountains and finally to the edge of the forest.

"Rena, you wouldn't happen to know where that canyon I talked about is, do you?" Mion asked.

"I think it's about a mile to the west. Weren't you the one that told us to go west if we got lost?" Rena asked.

"Well, I just thought about it. I've never thought of going to the secret entrance from the garbage dump before," Mion laughed.

Ryuzaki sighed.

"I can navigate from here! I swear! I knew we were west of the canyon! I know where we are!" Mion said.

Ryuzaki sighed again.

"Fine," he said. "Just try to be quiet. We don't want to be found because someone was talking."

Mion led them through many the innumerable trees. It seemed as if the group had traveled at least ten miles before one of them finally spoke again.

"Is that the bridge?" Keiichi asked in a whisper.

"I think so," Mion whispered back. "It's hard to make it out in the dark. But if it is, then we must've been walking a little to the northwest instead of just north."

"Let's leave this place. NOW!" Ryuzaki whispered sharply.

Suddenly, voices could be heard on the opposite side of the bridge and figures emerged from the woods. One turned on a flashlight and emitted its light across the bridge. The smallest of the figures walked over to the one holding the light and slapped him.

"You don't suppose that's a woman, do you?" Ryuzaki asked as the group continued to walk.

"A woman villain? Sounds very fun indeed," Satoko smiled mischievously.

"We could be killed at any moment and you guys keep acting like this is no big deal," Ryuzaki said.

"Well, as long as I'm with my friends, I fear nothing," Mion said boastfully.

"Fine. Let's hurry up. Stay quiet and low," Ryuzaki said.

Ryuzaki looked over to where the figures had emerged from the other side of the bridge. He noticed that when the small figure slapped the light carrying one, it suddenly became silent on that side. However, when he looked over to where the figures should've been, the light was out, so he couldn't tell if they were gone or just standing still.

"That's weird. They turned off their flashlight," Ryuzaki whispered.

"Do you suppose they ran out of batteries?" Rena asked.

"I highly doubt that. More importantly, why did they suddenly become quiet after the small figure punched the light-bearer?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because when the small one hit the light-bearing one, the flashlight zoomed over to where you all were standing," a cold, dark voice said.

The group of friends suddenly whirled their heads away from the bridge and towards what was in front of them.

"Light!" Ryuzaki exclaimed.

"Yes, Ryuzaki. And now is when you really will die," Light said.

"Everybody, run! Split up and get away from here!" Ryuzaki yelled.

Immediately, the chaos began. In the dark, more figures appeared behind Light, cloaked by the shadows. Ryuzaki heard something click and he knew that it was a gun. The group sprinted as fast as they could in different directions, but it was futile. Thinking that it would draw their enemies away from the others, Ryuzaki ran across the bridge hoping that his friends would be able to escape. However, for some reason, Rika also was running beside him, with neither of them noticing on another. They finally stopped after hearing a loud bang. After the bang, three more followed in unison. Ryuzaki looked back towards the other side of the bridge and that was when he finally noticed Rika.

"What the? Why are you here!?" Ryuzaki asked in shock.

Rika, being just as in much shock, said, "That's what I should be asking you! You knew that the other group was over here!"

"I thought that if I came this way, then less of the other people would follow you guys and you all could escape," Ryuzaki stated.

"Well so did I," Rika said.

An evil chuckle came from behind the two.

"Looks like the ones we were looking for stuck together. What luck! Hahaha!" Light laughed maniacally.

"What do you want from Rika and me?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I couldn't care less about Rika. It's only you that I care for, Ryuzaki-kun," Light snickered.

"That sounds… so wrong," Ryuzaki mumbled under his breath.

A figure approached the two from behind and knocked out Rika with a somewhat-soft blow to the neck. He picked her up and took her away.

"I got to admit. Once you guys were at the garbage dump, my friends were all going insane over finding you. The stress was so much that even two of them committed suicide. Their boss is rather pissed, as you probably saw earlier with the slap. But that slap turned the flashlight's glare straight towards you. You really have horrible luck, don't you, Ryuzaki? First, you were born with a deadly disease. Then, you were taken from your family. And then you were found on accident!" Light pointed out and then continued laughing.

"What happened to my other friends?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Friends? You actually made some? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're too repulsive to have anyone want to stay with you! You were abandoned by your own parents! And your mother abandoned you twice!" Light scoffed.

"Tell me what you did with Satoko, Keiichi, Mion, and Rena. And tell me what you plan to do with Rika," Ryuzaki said calmly.

"You sure did manage to recover your composure swiftly. Alright, here is the summary of what happened. The blond girl got shot, then the others were surrounded and then all shot once. Rika will be… disposed of in a special manner. And you, my dear friend, will be finished in a very beneficial way. You will die for science," Light said.

"For science? What do you mean?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You see, this group that is helping me accomplish my goals designed a new weapon that needs to be tested. Normally, it wouldn't be used on people, but after I told them how you have special electrical implants in your brain, they wanted to see what would happen if used on you," Light explained.

"What kind of weapon is it if it isn't intended for being used on humans?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It is an EMP gun. The project was supposed to make a gun that shot air strong enough to cut through someone, but that failed miserably. So now we created an EMP gun from the original project as a way of not wasting materials," Light said.

A figure approached Light with a large item the size of a 12 gauge shotgun. Light took it and aimed it at Ryuzaki.

"I believe you told me that you were allergic to electromagnets, right? If that's true, then you will die with this," Light said as he pulled the trigger.

For a second, Ryuzaki felt an urge to fall to the ground. However, he managed to keep his balance.

"That's weird. Did it miss fire?" Light asked himself.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki clutched his heart. It was beating much faster than it should have been. Light looked down at Ryuzaki and smiled.

"So it did work. Boring. I thought it would be more interesting then this," Light said.

Then, Ryuzaki's body became engulfed in electricity.

"What is this!?" Light yelled.

Ryuzaki charged Light with his last remaining energy and tackled him off the bridge's side. Both of them fell to the bottom, but Ryuzaki most likely died long before they hit the river at the bottom of the canyon.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this arc (I know I already stated this). I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 1:2

When They Cry ~ Dual Remembrance Chapter

**A/N: This is the second arc of When They Cry L. I do not own Death Note or When They Cry. Yeah, I know there was no Death Note in the last arc, but that was because I thought it would be hard to insert in the story.**

Part 1

* * *

"Aagh!" Ryuzaki yelled.

He was drenched in sweat from the nightmare he just had. The last thing he remembered was falling from the bridge with Light Yagami, his murderer. However, now he was in front of a desk with a magazine open in front of him. It was the same magazine that he found out about Oyashiro-sama's Curse.

Suddenly Mion ran into the room with several school uniforms in her hands.

"Um… I didn't know what would fit you, so I brought a lot of clothes," she said.

"What the?" Ryuzaki pondered to himself "Does she not remember what happened? Wait, this is like the first day I was here. Was that all a dream?"

"Um… Ryuzaki-san? Are you listening?" Mion asked.

"Give me that white, button-down shirt and those khaki pants," Ryuzaki said after a pause.

"What? Oh! Here you go," Mion said as she ran out of the room to allow Ryuzaki to change.

In a few seconds, Ryuzaki walked out of the room with his old clothes in his hands. Mion was waiting on him.

"Here, give me your clothes and I'll go take them to the family's dirty clothes. Pick them up after school. They should be clean then. Now hurry and go down to the kitchen and meet everyone," Mion ordered as she scurried off.

"At least this time I won't need directions… at least that would be so if everything is the same as my dream," Ryuzaki mumbled to himself.

He hurried down to the kitchen where Oryo, Shion, Akane, and Kasai were all sitting around a table.

"So is this the new guy?" Akane asked.

"Yes. Ryugu's son," Oryo answered.

"Hello, I'm Akane Sonozaki," Akane said.

"I'm Shion, Mion's twin sister," Shion introduced herself in a cheerful manner.

"Call me Kasai," Kasai ordered.

"Hmm… their names are the same as my dream. Maybe it really wasn't a dream then," Ryuzaki thought to himself.

"I'm Ryuzaki Ryugu. I'm pleased to make your acquaintances," Ryuzaki said humbly as he bowed.

"You have much different manners now then you did last night," Oryo mumbled.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you all. Thank you for taking care of me through last night," Ryuzaki said as he bowed again.

"Now you're being too polite," Oryo pointed out. "Well, anyways, go get Mion and go to school. Breakfast was burnt so we won't be having it."

"Well that's different from my dream… or whatever it was," Ryuzaki thought.

Mion came into the room at that moment.

"Did you call?" Mion asked. Then she noticed a stench in the air. "What's that smell? Did you burn breakfast again, Shion?"

"Why do you always blame things on me, Sis!?" Shion yelled.

"What? You mean you didn't burn the food?" Mion asked.

"Ah… um… That's not the point! The point is that you always blame me for everything! Stop it!" Shion pled.

"Okay, okay," Mion promised. "Oh! Ryuzaki-san, we need to go to school now."

"That's fine by me. Let's go," Ryuzaki agreed.

The two bade farewell to the others on their way out. Mion ran ahead of Ryuzaki by a little and then turned around to confront him.

"Are you really who you say you are?" Mion asked.

"What do you mean? About my detective alias or about me being Ryugu's son?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ryugu's son… actually both," Mion said.

"It is true. I would rather explain the whole thing that happened in our family concerning my birth at a later time though. Repeating myself gets tiresome after a while, so I'd rather explain it all to everyone at the same time. I can say this though; the decision to keep me alive could just as easily have been to let me die. I actually think that more parents would choose to let me die over letting me have less chance to survive the operation that I underwent," Ryuzaki explained.

"Fine. Tell me it when we get to the school then. Oh! Hey Rena-chan and Kei-chan!" Mion called out to two figures standing next to each other on the path.

"Hello Mi-chan! Eh…? Who is that?" Rena asked.

"Hello. My name is Ryuzaki Ryugu. This is the first time we have been formally introduced… I think," Ryuzaki answered.

"Please to meet you. I'm Rena Ryugu, so I guess we have the same last names," Rena smiled sheepishly.

"That would be because you are my sister. However, that is something that you probably wouldn't know since I've been gone for so long," Ryuzaki said.

"Sister? Me? Are you sure you have the right person? Are you?" Rena asked in her peculiar fashion.

"You are my sister. Also, you have an obsession with cute things, like my obsession for sugar," Ryuzaki said.

"Any stalker would know something like that, heheheh," Keiichi teased.

"What he says is true. We verified it all over the night. Ryuzaki is your brother, but he won't tell me how you two were separated yet. He said something about wanting to explain it to everyone once instead of explaining several times to each of us," Mion explained.

"Wha… seriously!?" Rena and Keiichi said in unison.

"This is bothersome. Hurry! Let's go to school. We mustn't waste time, for it is precious and we may not have much left," Ryuzaki urged the three friends.

"What is so bothersome?" Keiichi asked Ryuzaki after the group began walking.

"It's just that I swear that we've had a similar conversation like this before," Ryuzaki answered.

"Before? This is the first time we've met!" Keiichi said startled.

"That's the bothersome part. I have a memory of something that hasn't happened. Now that I think of it, I wonder if Rika may know something about this," Ryuzaki pondered.

"You know Rika already?" Mion, Rena, and Keiichi all asked together.

"Somewhat. At least I'm pretty sure that Rika is the young, blue-haired girl that speaks in an unnaturally deep voice when she seems distraught," Ryuzaki said.

"You are right about her being young and having blue hair, but I don't recall her ever using a deep voice before," Mion said.

"I meant to ask this before, but I guess it never really seemed important: is your hair naturally green, and is Rika's naturally blue?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Um… what do you mean?" Mion asked.

"Well, green isn't exactly natural for hair colors," Ryuzaki explained.

"That's a good question. I think it has something with the Sonozaki family's bloodline. The green hair makes us easily identifiable… but now that I think about it, I doubt we are the only people with naturally green hair," Mion attempted to answer.

"I would prefer to know the true reason, not a guess. But if a guess is all you can give, then I guess it will suffice for now," Ryuzaki said disappointed.

The group finally got to the school and was about to enter class when Rena, Mion, and Keiichi suddenly stopped in front of the door.

"Would you like to do the honors of opening the door, Ryuzaki-san?" Keiichi asked.

"No, now get in there," Ryuzaki answered.

"Well, that wasn't rude at all," Mion said sarcastically.

"Actually, I just don't want to trigger Satoko's traps. But I'm pretty sure I can dodge them all," Ryuzaki said.

"How do you know about Satoko?" Mion asked.

"It's another one of the bothersome things going through my mind," Ryuzaki asked.

Ryuzaki kicked the door open, triggering several traps all at once. A chalkboard eraser flew into the classroom from where it was wedged in the door, a jump rope tripping device was broken in half by the force of the shattered door, and an ink tray on the ground flew into the air and landed on someone.

"Wow, that's what I'd expect from an expert," Keiichi said.

"I saw you fall for these way too often," Ryuzaki replied.

"What? First off, today is the first time we met. And secondly, you kicked the door in! How are we going to explain this to Chie-sensei!?" Mion exclaimed.

"Oh my! Where did the door go?" the teacher, Chie, asked as she suddenly appeared behind the group.

"Chie-sensei! Um… this is… how can I explain…?" Mion stuttered.

"It looks roomier now. Thank you to whoever did this… who did do this?" Chie asked.

"That would be me," Ryuzaki answered.

"The new student, Ryuzaki Ryugu, correct? Welcome to Hinamizawa's school. Here, I'll introduce you to the class," Chie said as she took Ryuzaki by the arm and pulled him into the room. Rena, Mion, and Keiichi followed quickly behind them.

"Hello, everyone! Today I will be introducing a new student. Ryuzaki, please come forward," Chie beckoned.

Ryuzaki stepped forward, bowed, and then stepped back without a word.

"Do you want to say anything, Ryuzaki-san?" Chie asked.

"Um… okay. Satoko, why is there ink all over your face?" Ryuzaki asked.

Satoko had been in the corner of the room since Ryuzaki had entered, and she was covered in ink.

"What do you think happened!? You kicked open the door and it made the ink fly off the ground and land on my face!" Satoko complained.

"Have you met Satoko before, Ryuzaki?" Rika asked.

"I could swear that we have, but apparently it was only a dream," Ryuzaki answered.

"A dream? Like déjà vu?" Rika asked.

"I think it was too realistic to be a dream or déjà vu, but that is the only logical explanation given my current situation. No one else seems to remember anything," Ryuzaki explained.

"Hmm… I'm interested in this. Meet me later after school," Rika said.

"You mean after the club plays cards? I'm supposed to go home with Rena today. Hopefully Teppei won't be here, though," Ryuzaki said.

"So you do remember, then. That's spectacular," Rika said to herself.

"Why are you two acting as if you know each other?" Mion asked Rika and Ryuzaki.

"Because we have," Ryuzaki answered.

"Oh, really? When?" Mion asked.

"Umm… a long time ago," Ryuzaki tried to lie.

"It was before the mysterious murders took place. Ryuzaki was the head of an investigation that concerned the kidnapping of the minister of the dam construction worker's grandson. He and another agent named Akasaka came to Hinamizawa to look for him, although Ryuzaki stayed hidden most of the time," Rika tried to convince the others after Ryuzaki's failed attempt in lying.

"Murders? What is Rika talking about?" Keiichi asked.

"Looks like you suck at lying, Ryuzaki-san. Good thing I was able to divert their attention with the murders," Rika whispered to Ryuzaki.

"It's not that I'm bad at lying, it's just that I am a little groggy after everything that has happened, or at least I think has happened," Ryuzaki stated back to Rika in a quiet voice.

"So you hid the murders from me so that I wouldn't think the village was a bad place?" Keiichi asked Mion and Rena.

"Yes, and we're very sorry," Mion begged for forgiveness.

"Ahahaha! Rika made it sound much more dreadful than it seems. Thanks for telling me!" Keiichi thanked Mion.

"Did you tell Keiichi everything about the murders, already?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Umm… yeah? Should it of taken long?" Mion asked.

"Wow. Record time," Rika stated.

Everyone looked at Rika.

"What are you talking about?" Mion asked.

"I was just saying that you told Keiichi about the murders in a record time. Normally it would take at least ten minutes. You did it in about thirty seconds," Rika answered.

"What are you talking about Rika? Are you saying that we've told Keiichi about the murders before?" Mion asked.

"As much as I love interrogating people (which actually is pretty fun), I do think that we should probably sit down for class," Ryuzaki stated.

"Yeah, I was just about to suggest that," Chie said as she finished wiping the ink from Satoko's face.

"Oh, yeah! Class! I completely forgot about it!" Mion stated.

"Do you think they'll ask you that question again?" Ryuzaki whispered to Rika.

"Probably not if we just act like we're in a hurry during club activities. Or if they do, I'll just say that if they want to know so much, then that'll be my punishment for losing, if I do. However, I plan on beating you this time, Ryuzaki," Rika fiercely whispered back to Ryuzaki.

"Go ahead. I prefer games that make you think more instead of memory games which everything is always the same," Ryuzaki stated in his bored, monotonous tone. Then, he took his seat next to Rena.

The lessons for the day were of no interest to Ryuzaki. For him, Mion, Rena, and Keiichi, they had to work together on algebra work, which Ryuzaki finished in less than five minutes. Keiichi was close behind him, finishing in around seven. Rena finished in around fifteen, while it took Mion over thirty minutes to finish.

"That stuff was so hard. I finally got tired of doing it, so I just did what you guys did and put down random answers," Mion stated as she stuck her answers on top of the others'.

"What do you mean by random?" Ryuzaki and Keiichi asked.

"Well, how else would you answer those questions so fast?" Mion asked.

"They weren't hard at all!" Keiichi exclaimed.

Ryuzaki picked up Mion's work and examined her answers.

"You didn't get a single one of these correct," Ryuzaki stated as he placed it back on the pile and picked up Rena's and Keiichi's.

"Rena, you forgot to carry the one here, and then you completely forgot to do that problem. Keiichi, yours seems to be 100 percent correct," Ryuzaki examined everyone's tests.

The bell finally rang and everyone left except for the club members and Ryuzaki.

"Okay everyone! Today is special because we have a new potential member participating in our club events! Ryuzaki, please step forward!" Mion stated excitedly.

"Hey," Ryuzaki stated. He looked extremely bored.

"Ryuzaki-san? Why do you look so gloomy right now?" Rena asked.

"It's just that I don't really feel like playing any card games. Games that require luck is not what I consider fun. Well, I suppose your cards are different from other ones," Ryuzaki stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Mion asked.

"Your cards are so worn out that anyone would be able to memorize them very quickly," Ryuzaki replied.

"How did you know that they were worn so much?" Mion asked.

"Oh, umm… during P.E., I came inside to use the restroom, but I also randomly opened your locker full of games. I just happened to pick up the cards, so that's how I know," Ryuzaki lied. Everyone seemed to believe him since there was a time during P.E. that Ryuzaki seemed to have disappeared, when in actuality he had only fallen into one of Satoko's pitfall traps.

"Fine then. How about we play zombie-demon tag!" Mion explained.

"I suppose it is a bit more active than cards… I guess I'm fine with that. However, you should explain the rules to me, for I have never played this game before," Ryuzaki forewarned.

"Okay, we'll tell you the rules if you tell us about you being a detective and Ryugu-sama's son," Mion stated.

"Fine then," Ryuzaki agreed, and then he told them about how he was given to Quillish Wammy so that his life would be spared. As a result, he was genetically enhanced to become the world's greatest detective, although most of his enhancements were only to help him with his birth defects.

"Oh, I think I get it now. That doctor that Mother had an affair with was actually Wammy," Rena stated.

"Yes, although at first it wasn't an affair. Wammy is not very good at raising kids, and after our mother saw how unsociable I was, she decided that she needed to be there for me. She thought that our father could raise you well enough on his own, so she came to live with us. The affair was only a cover up for what was really going on. However, the two finally did fall in love and got married. But our mother felt so jealous of abandoning you two that she gave our father a ton of money we got from our solved cases," Ryuzaki explained.

"Oh, so that's why it happened so suddenly," Rena mournfully said.

"What's with the gloomy face, Rena? You should be happy with all of us here!" Mion tried to cheer up Rena.

"Sorry. I know, but it's just that Father has been wasting our money a lot lately on a woman named Rina. He has spent almost all of it on her, but yesterday, I found out that she was only playing a "badger game" with him," Rena explained.

"That's horrible!" Keiichi said.

"Badger game? What's that?" Satoko asked.

"Basically it's where a woman hooks up with a rich guy even though she's with someone else, and then that someone else beats the crap out of the rich guy (since normally rich people don't fight, they hire others to fight for them) and yells at him saying that he should pay him for being with his woman," Ryuzaki explained.

The group stared at Ryuzaki with very interested eyes.

"For someone who has had no social life, you sure do know a lot about the social life of other people," Keiichi said.

"A con-artist is a criminal. I've dealt with several of them in my time, and I've used one to solve a case before. Almost got myself killed in that one. Magical notebooks of death are very scary, but that's all in the past now," Ryuzaki stated.

"Umm… sure. Whatever you say, Ryuzaki," Keiichi said in a freaked out voice.

"Actually, a matter such as this is very dangerous. We cannot delay in telling Father about it. Sorry, Mion, but we should post-pone the zombie-demon tag for tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to it!" Ryuzaki said as excited as he could muster himself to be.

"I understand. He's your father, too. Maybe the both of you can talk some sense into him. Just don't run away from us! I'll get you to play one of our games, even if it kills me!" Mion stated.

Rena and Ryuzaki stood to leave, as did Rika.

"Are you planning to come with us, or something Rika?" Rena asked.

"I needed to talk to Ryuzaki about something. It's pretty important," Rika said.

"Does it need to be private?" Mion asked.

"Yes, it does. It's… about family matters that I think a detective will be able to help me with," Rika stated.

"Are you having family troubles, too, Rika-chan? But isn't your family dead?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes, and that's why I want to talk to Ryuzaki privately. I was going to ask him if he would investigate my parents' death, but I didn't want to get into too much of the details with you guys around," Rika explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess," Mion said.

"Okay, then. I'll wait outside the school for you, Ryuzaki-kun," Rena stated.

"Where should we talk?" Ryuzaki asked Rika.

"Near the entrance will be fine. Rena probably won't be able to hear from outside, and we'll notice if anyone comes near us from the hallway," Rika answered.

"You really are a bright girl, Rika. And you also seem to be the only person that remembers what happened yesterday, or whenever we died," Ryuzaki whispered to her as they started towards the exit. Rena was already outside.

"Okay, Ryuzaki. What I am about to say may sound far-fetched, but please believe me. What you think may be a dream is real, and you did die, as did I. However, normally I am the only one that remembers things from the past like that. And by the way, that wasn't the first time I've died. Um… how should I start? Well, I am actually almost a hundred years old. I've been killed numerous times in the past hundred years, and I can't seem to figure out why or who is doing it. Ryuzaki, what I am about to tell you is very secretive and you mustn't tell ANYONE about it, okay?" Rika asked.

"Anything for the case," Ryuzaki said.

"Okay, then, here I go."


	10. Chapter 2:2

When They Cry ~ Dual Remembrance Chapter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and for the shortness of this chapter. I just thought that I had better update soon.**

Part 2- The Plot Thickens

* * *

"Tell me, what do you remember from the past life, Ryuzaki-san?" Rika asked.

"I remember everything up to where I fell from the bridge… or jumped off. I don't remember what happened then exactly at that part," Ryuzaki answered.

"Well, you are the first to remember everything from the past. There was another time where Keiichi seemed to regain a memory or two from the past, but it wasn't enough for him to remember everything that happened. I guess you can say that due to certain circumstances, the world keeps getting sent back in time and the only person that normally remembers it is me," Rika said.

"And what are these circumstances?" Ryuzaki asked.

"My death. I will die around the time of the Watanagashi Festival; either that day or later. My bloodline is the reason that time keeps resetting when I die. I repeatedly get killed, but not everything happens the same way. Certain events are random, but my death is always certain," Rika answered.

"Why is that?" Ryuzaki inquisitively asked.

"I don't really know. I'm guessing that someone's will is even more powerful than that of the gods," Rika said disheartened.

"I seriously doubt that," Ryuzaki said with no interest. "I'm guessing that you just don't put forth enough effort to shatter that person's will."

"What are you saying!? You were killed by Light in the last world!" Rika started to scream.

"But I also took him down with me. He was the person whose will was trying to kill me and I shattered it. It ended in my death, but at least it wasn't a complete lost," Ryuzaki explained.

"Well I don't want to die, Ryuzaki! I've died enough over this past century!" Rika continued to yell, but tears were coming down her cheeks… tears of sadness.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Rika," Ryuzaki apologized. "What about you is special and unique from everyone else in the village?"

"Supposedly everyone in the village is infected with a disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. However, only few in the government really know what it is. This disease is an infection of the brain and supposedly controls human thoughts, such as making someone extremely paranoid so much that they decide that killing is the only way to make themselves safe. To stop people from succumbing to the paranoia caused by the disease, there is what is known as the "Queen Carrier" which excretes a pheromone to calm the disease if it starts to act up. The Queen Carrier has always been part of the Furude family, and I am the new carrier," Rika explained after calming down.

"A pheromone? So is the disease caused by a parasite or some other living organism?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm not too sure. Takano-sensei and Irie-sensei only told me what I just told you," Rika answered.

"Who else knows about the Hinamizawa Syndrome?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Almost everyone who works in the clinic, including Tomitake-sama. The true reason for the clinic was to develop a cure for the disease as well as find a way to use it for military purposes, however, I think Irie-sensei wants to only find a cure. Takano-sensei and Tomitake-sama don't seem interested in using it for military purposes either, but they don't really seem to care for a cure either, or at least Takano doesn't," Rika answered.

"Takano and Tomitake were supposed to be killed on the night of Watanagashi, correct?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes. It has always been that way," Rika responded.

"Maybe their group thought that they weren't working hard enough and decided to kill them," Ryuzaki imposed.

"The group that they command is a special soldier unit that is supposed to protect the clinic and the safety of everyone in town, but I personally don't think that they have enough men to protect anything except for the clinic at the most," Rika said.

"So there was a reason for the clinic being built so big," Ryuzaki thought to himself. "Rika, you are the carrier, correct?"

"Indeed I am," Rika affirmed.

"And you know this information from the people that know about the disease, right?"

"Umm… yes. It was Takano-sensei and Irie-sensei that told me about it," Rika answered.

"So they told you that you were the carrier?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Umm… yes? They told me everything I know about the disease. Haven't you been listening?" Rika asked.

"But then if they were able to find out that you were the carrier, then wouldn't they use you in order to create a cure or something?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Oh. Yeah, they did. They made a temporary suppressive drug that is supposed to calm the symptoms," Rika answered.

"Is there anything about your special body that would make you a target for being killed?" Ryuzaki answered.

Rika sighed. "If I knew anything like that, then I would have already told you about it."

"If you were killed, would the disease suddenly make everyone go berserk?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I don't really know. I think as long as no one suffers from stress or paranoia, then they should be fine," Rika attempted to answer.

"Maybe I'll go ask Irie what he thinks would happen if you die. He is a doctor, so that means that he must have at least one legitimate theory about the subject," Ryuzaki thought aloud.

"If you randomly walked up to Irie-sensei and asked him what would happen if I died, that would kind of sound as if you were planning to kill me," Rika said.

"I don't think that he'd think I'd try to kill you, but he may think it would be an awkward question," Ryuzaki said.

"If I asked him what would happen if I died, then he would most likely think that I'm referring to the Syndrome. He doesn't know that you know about it, so that means that he may think you're a spy or something if you randomly asked him about it," Rika told Ryuzaki.

"Rika, I think that you are much too smart. I think that once this case is over, I'm going to get Wammy to kidnap you and make you one of our detectives," Ryuzaki said.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that," Rika said with a semi paranoid look on her face.

"I was just kidding. I'm not even sure if Wammy will let me come back anytime soon, anyways," Ryuzaki said.

"That makes me feel better, but only by a little. I'm not used to a kidding type of Ryuzaki. Anyways, I think I'll speak with Irie tomorrow," Rika replied.

"Good luck with that. And try not to speak with him in anyplace that may be bugged. If there is even the slightest hint that you know about your murder's plan, then he or she may kill you sooner than normal," Ryuzaki warned.

"Okay. I was planning on talking to him at our baseball practice tomorrow anyways," Rika said.

"Baseball?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It's one of those random events that may or may not occur in each world. Irie is that coach, so he told our class about practice before you, Rena, Mion, and Keiichi arrived. Now that I think about it, they don't know about practice tomorrow either… oh, well," Rika answered.

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow I guess, Rika," Ryuzaki bade farewell and turned to leave.

"Wait! I almost forgot about this Ryuzaki. My parents were killed two years ago on the night of Watanagashi. Officially, my father died of a sudden illness and my mother committed suicide. However, I do not think that is truly what happened," Rika said.

"Do you have any idea what might have happened?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I don't know. I just know that my parents would never do something that would leave me alone. I'm not even sure if my mother actually believed in Oyashiro-sama herself, so I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't try quelling his curse or anything like that," Rika attempted to answer.

"Would anyone gain anything from their deaths?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You keep asking questions like that! Why?" Rika asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone wanted your parents dead, but they kept you alive. If the culprit is the same as the person that keeps killing you, then they had to keep you alive to use you," Ryuzaki explained.

"They wanted to use me? I don't think I've ever done anything against my will… wait! My parents were allowing the Irie Clinic to run tests on me back then! But I came down with a cold and my mother, who was against the tests since the beginning, made them quit testing on me. If the people of the clinic were involved in the murders, then they would've been able to use me as a test subject for as long as they wanted to," Rika suddenly realized.

"Rika, I think it's safe to say that the Irie Clinic is not what it seems," Ryuzaki said.

"I agree. Let's find out more about it tomorrow," Rika said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ryuzaki agreed.


	11. Chapter 3:2

When They Cry ~ Dual Remembrance Chapter

Part 3- WTF!?

* * *

Ryuzaki began to walk towards the school's exit when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw Rika.

"What is it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Before you go, I also want to know why you suddenly showed up here," Rika answered.

"What do you mean?" Ryuzaki replied.

"In the past hundreds of worlds, you've only made and appearance this time and the last time. Certain random events can change the outcome of one's fate, but what led your fate here?" Rika asked.

"I suppose it was because I was kicked from my house," Ryuzaki attempted to answer.

"But that event is more irrelevant. Due to Light disappearing, you were kicked out of your house and forced to come here. In the past worlds before your arrival, where would Light be?" Rika asked.

"If I could remember anything from those times, then I'd be able to answer most likely. Maybe Light happened to run into the mastermind behind the plot to kill you and he saw it as a way to get to me," Ryuzaki answered hypothetically.

"Are you saying that the random event is Light meeting with the person, then? If so, why did it only start happening in the last world?" Rika asked.

"I'm sorry, Rika, but I cannot answer that question," Ryuzaki said.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Farewell," Rika said as she turned around and ran back to class.

Ryuzaki exited the school and found Rena waiting next to the gates.

"Took you long enough, Ryuzaki-kun! You shouldn't keep a lady waiting!" Rena said in a serious tone.

"But isn't it also rude to ignore a maiden's cry for help?" Ryuzaki rhetorically asked.

"What?" Rena asked because she didn't understand that Ryuzaki was referring to Rika.

"Nothing," Ryuzaki replied.

"Ryuzaki-kun, you're really weird," Rena said as she started walking towards the village.

Ryuzaki looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun's rays were turning the sky into a crimson color. Suddenly he remembered Teppei showing up at his house the day he went home with Rena and he immediately began sprinting towards town.

"Ryuzaki-kun? Why are you going so fast? You don't know where the house is, do you?" Rena asked.

"I really don't have the time to answer any of those questions. Just hurry up and follow me! If Teppei is attacking our father, I will need to be there to stop the fight, hopefully not killing Teppei this time," Ryuzaki said as he continued dashing ahead.

"I'm pretty sure that answering those questions would've been easier to do then to say what you just said. I'm much more confused now," Rena whined as she strained to catch up to Ryuzaki.

The two managed to get back to the village fairly swiftly, but even then they didn't slow down.

"The house is that way," Rena pointed towards a road that veered off towards the right.

Ryuzaki dashed in that direction, arriving at his house in enough time to see a pissed Teppei coming out of it.

"Wow. Talking with Rika took much more time than I thought," Ryuzaki mumbled to himself.

Ryuzaki walked up to Teppei and stared straight into his eyes.

"Are you looking for a fight, punk?" Teppei asked in an intimidating voice.

"It would not be courteous to fight with a person, but with an animal, I don't think it would matter too much," Ryuzaki provoked.

"You piece of shi…" Teppei began to say, but got kicked in the right side of his face by Ryuzaki's jump kick.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?" The all too familiar voice of Rita said.

"Rita-sama?" Rena said.

"Damn! The brat's home now," Rita said.

"Where is Father?" Rena asked.

"We just gave him a thorough talking to, so he should be in his room still," Rita mischievously sneered.

At about that time, Ryuzaki came flying from nowhere and did a roundhouse kick to Rita's diaphragm.

"No! My ho… I mean, Rita!" Teppei yelled as he struggled to his feet.

"Wha..? Is that what you think of me? Well screw you too, buddy!" Rita screamed as she stormed out of the Ryugu's lawn.

"No! Come back!" Teppei pled as he followed her.

"What… just happened here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I think all of the…" Rena began to answer before she was cut off by Ryuzaki.

"That was rhetorical," Ryuzaki said as he entered the house with Rena following close behind.

"Let's go talk with Father first," Rena said.

"Good choice… which way is to his room again?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Again? I thought this was the first time you've been here," Rena reminded Ryuzaki.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter what I asked. What does matter is where our father is," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"I'm right here. But what's with the "our father" part of your sentence?" The two siblings' father asked as he came into view.

"Hello, sir. My name is Ryuzaki Ryugu. I am your son that you haven't seen since I was born. I'm pleased to see you once again for the first time," Ryuzaki said as he bowed.

"So it's true. I got an anonymous phone call from someone that said that you would be arriving here sometime soon," their father said. "I've already prepared a room for you."

"Um… what did Rita and Teppei do to you?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Those two? Well, at first they tried to get a whole bunch money from me, but I said they could suck my balls before I would do that. I kind of forgot that Rita already… um… never mind. I got punched, then Teppei left saying that he wanted it by tomorrow morning," their father said.

"Are you going to give them the money? Are you?" Rena asked.

"Of course! I don't want any of us to die!" their father replied.

"But how will we live without money and with you jobless?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Don't worry. I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico," their father said.

"I know you didn't just reference that commercial did you?" Ryuzaki asked as he palmed his forehead.

"What the heck are you two blabbering about? About?" Rena asked.

"Nothing. Just forget we said anything," Ryuzaki answered.

"This is so confusing. I'm going to bed," Rena said as she turned to go to her room.

"Me too," Ryuzaki agreed while following Rena.

"Aw… don't leave your father to fend for himself!" their father pled.

"How about you go get a job? And don't worry about Teppei anymore. Just leave really early tomorrow and let me deal with him," Ryuzaki replied without turning around.

The next day, there was a hard knocking on the door. Rena and Ryuzaki had already washed up and gotten dressed, so Ryuzaki answered the door. Once he opened the door, he could see the putrid face of Teppei.

"That is not what I wanted to see the first thing in the morning," Ryuzaki mumbled.

"YOU! I'm gonna make you pay for making my girlfriend leave me!" Teppei yelled as he picked up Ryuzaki by the shirt.

"Alright, first off, I'm pretty sure that our father was already going to pay you, but not anymore. Secondly, you're the one that called her a ho. And thirdly, I completely owned you yesterday. What chance do you have today?" Ryuzaki pointed out as Rena came bounding down the stairs.

"Ryuzaki-kun? What does "owned" mean?" Rena asked.

"Good question. I don't know its meaning, but I'm pretty sure people will pointlessly say it in the future, so I wanted to try it out. Anyways, Teppei! You're going to experience Hell today," Ryuzaki replied and kneed Teppei in the gut.

Teppei dropped Ryuzaki and cringed with pain. Ryuzaki ran to Teppei and kicked him out the door. As Teppei started to stand up, Ryuzaki dropkicked him back to the ground. Ryuzaki jumped back because Teppei recovered himself extremely fast. The two ran at each other and punched each other both in the face.

"TOMITAKE FLASH!" the voice of a familiar photographer said.

There was a flash from his camera taking the picture right when Teppei and Ryuzaki each made contact to each other's face.

"What the…? Where'd you come from? I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another few days," Ryuzaki asked.

"I got here today because I felt like walking around earlier to get some pictures before everyone began getting ready for the festival," Tomitake answered with a smile.

"By the way, I'm Ryuzaki," Ryuzaki greeted Tomitake while his fist was still in Teppei's face, as was Teppei's fist in Ryuzaki's face.

"I'm Tomitake. I'm sorry for using the Tomitake Flash technique, but I needed you two as still as possible to make the image not blurry," Tomitake said.

"Is it a paralysis technique? Ugh… what the heck am I saying? How can taking someone's picture paralyze them?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Umm… good question. It seems to only work in this town, though," Tomitake answered.

"Are you okay, Ryuzaki-kun?" Rena asked as she ran out of the house.

"Rena-chan! Nice to see you again!" Tomitake said.

"Nice to see you, too," Rena replied.

"So do you two normally get into fights?" Tomitake asked Ryuzaki and Teppei.

"It's pretty common for us two to fight," Ryuzaki answered.

"What are you talking about? We've only known each other for maybe twelve hours at the most!" Teppei yelled.

"Shut up. You talk too much," Ryuzaki said as he closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up! Wait a second, are you sleeping!? Don't go to sleep while I'm yelling at you!" Teppei continued to scream.

Ryuzaki began to snore. His eyes were partially opened, but, sure enough, he was asleep.

"I think I'll be going now," Tomitake said as he turned to leave.

"Tomitake-san, wait! Can you please lock up Teppei? He tried to rob us and beat up Ryuzaki and my father last night," Rena asked.

"Okay. I'll go call the police," Tomitake said as he ran into the Ryugus' house.

About twenty minutes later, Oishi arrived at the scene.

"Okay. Tomitake filled me in with the details. You are under arrest, Teppei!" Oishi said as he got out his handcuffs.

At about that time, the paralysis lifted from both Ryuzaki and Teppei, and Teppei charged Oishi, hitting him straight in the chest.

"Weak. Let me show you a real punch! Hyagh!" Oishi yelled as he punched Teppei, who flew twenty feet into the air.

"How can someone be so strong?" Teppei said as he clutched his stomach.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the juggernaut, bi…!" Oishi started to say.

"Oh, please, just shut up already! How many pop culture references can there possibly be in one part of a chapter?" Ryuzaki screamed out.

"Pop culture references? Chapters? What do you think this is? A fanfic?" Rena asked.

Ryuzaki sighed and began walking down the road.

"Wait up, Ryuzaki-kun! Where are you going?" Rena asked.

"To school. Hopefully that place will be normal," Ryuzaki answered.

"Shouldn't we wait for Keiichi and Mion? That's what I normally do," Rena asked.

"There up by that bridge over there. We spent too much time with Teppei," Ryuzaki pointed out.

Keiichi and Mion walked over to Ryuzaki and Rena.

"What took you guys so long?" Mion asked.

"Breaking the copyright law, that's what happened," Ryuzaki answered.

"What?" Keiichi asked.

"Don't ask," Ryuzaki replied.

"Let's go to school, then," Mion said.

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be a funnychapter, so I hope I achieved the funniness level I desired to reach.**


	12. Chapter 4:2

When They Cry ~ Dual Remembrance Chapter

Part 4- Interrogation

* * *

Ryuzaki, Keiichi, Mion, and Rena finally arrived at their school without any more obstacles. There was a strange silence as the group moved towards the class.

"It's quiet… too quiet," Keiichi said.

As Keiichi opened the door to the classroom, a bunch of firecrackers started to explode in front of it.

"Now suddenly it's too loud," Keiichi said as he slammed the door shut.

"Looks like Satoko hasn't been abducted by her uncle yet," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"What?" Keiichi asked.

"Teppei Houjo tried to attack me this morning. But I'm pretty sure that he was taken to jail, so we shouldn't have to worry about him now," Ryuzaki explained.

"So that's why you guys were late," Mion said.

"Um… yeah, something like that," Ryuzaki agreed.

Ryuzaki opened the door again to check for any other traps that may have been set up.

"It looks clear, but just in case, let's shove Keiichi in," Ryuzaki said as he grabbed Keiichi.

"Wait a minute…!" Keiichi began to struggle, but to no avail. Ryuzaki tossed him right on top of a button on the floor and a giant pan came falling from the ceiling on top of Keiichi.

"I really wonder how someone as short as Satoko sets up these traps," Ryuzaki mumbled to himself.

"Hey! Did you just call me short!?" Satoko yelled.

"I believe he did," Rena said with a smile.

"That is no way to talk to a lady! One day when I'm finally grown, you'll see me and my body and you would wish that you would've never offended me in such a way!" Satoko continued to complain.

"I have no interest in a woman's body," Ryuzaki said. "However, it is interesting to watch someone perform various actions that can be considered romantic events."

"Voyeur!" Satoko yelled.

"I'm surprised you know such a word," Ryuzaki said impressed.

"I saw it off a "Death Note" parody by the SilentReaper," Satoko said.

"What?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Never mind, it's not important," Satoko answered.

"Of course it is! You have to cite your sources!" Ryuzaki replied.

"But you didn't in the last chapter!" Satoko countered.

"Touché," Ryuzaki said.

"Can we please get back to the story? I think the readers are getting annoyed!" Rena whispered to the two.

"What the heck are those three talking about?" Keiichi asked Mion.

"I have no clue," Mion answered. "What about you, Rika?"

"Uh… I think they are reciting a skit or something," Rika attempted to answer.

"Anyways, shouldn't we be talking about this morning's events with everyone?" Ryuzaki asked.

"What happened?" Rika asked.

"Teppei came to our house and got arrested due to Ryuzaki-kun's heroic efforts," Rena explained.

"Oji-san?" Satoko said.

"Hey, guys! That is not a subject that we should bring up around Satoko!" Rika whispered to everyone.

"Good morning, everyone!" Chie said as she walked into the classroom. "Get to your seats. Now, stand! Bow!"

"Good morning!" the students said in unison and then returned to their seats.

The rest of the morning passed with not much activity. Rika helped Satoko with her work as usual, and Ryuzaki taught Keiichi about advanced math and forensic science while they both helped Rena and Mion get done with their work.

"So DNA profiling can pick up evidence that used to be thought useless," Keiichi asked Ryuzaki.

"That's what it basically is. But there are still many tests that need to be run before it is accepted as a method of gathering evidence," Ryuzaki explained.

"Um… you two mind helping Rena and I with our work? We can't follow this complicated subject matter you two are talking about," Mion complained.

"Okay, let's see… you two are doing this? It's simple! First you must eliminate one of the variables to get two to be alone by combining the first and second variable and by combining the second and third variable. After that, you combine those variables and try to eliminate another variable to be able to solve for the third variable. Then you only need to plug in the variable to one of the equations with two variables, and then when you get the other variable, you plug in both of the variables whose numbers you know and solve one of the given equations," Ryuzaki explained.

"I… didn't understand the last part of that… and the beginning… hell, I didn't understand any of it! What's it mean in English… Japanese… agh! Never mind!" Mion said in frustration.

"I believe I understand now!" Rena said in joy as she solved each problem without making a single error.

"So when in life will we actually ever use something like this?" Mion asked.

"Most likely never. But if you happen to have something that requires a three variable equation, you'll know that you learned it in high school… not that this is actually a high school. Anyways, you probably won't use it anytime soon, so don't worry about and just forget it," Ryuzaki answered.

"Ryuzaki-san, I'd advise you to never be a teacher. A teacher should never tell a student that they can forget something they learned in class," Chie said as she was walking by.

"Okay, I'm a detective, not a teacher. Also, you were the one that told Keiichi and I to help these two, so don't complain about how we do it," Ryuzaki said.

Suddenly Chie had an extremely evil look on her face. The air became ice cold; everyone in the room gasped as she approached Ryuzaki.

"Are you saying I am unfit to teach, Ryuzaki-san?" Chie asked menacingly.

"Um… all I can say is… Look! A bowl of curry flew passed the window towards the town! Hurry and go chase it!" Ryuzaki yelled as he pointed outside.

"Curry? IT'S MINE!" Chie yelled as she burst through the window and ran towards town.

"That is one stupid teacher… or maybe she's just obsessed with curry so much that she looses all common sense," Ryuzaki said.

"How did you know she liked curry so much, Ryuzaki-san?" Mion asked.

"I didn't. I just randomly said that just to get her distracted for a few seconds or so. It worked better than I expected which kind of sucks. Now we have to teach the younger kids about what they're supposed to be learning," Ryuzaki explained.

"You didn't think that through, did you Ryuzaki-san?" Satoko asked.

"Of course I thought it through! I just said that I didn't know she likes curry that much. If I did, then I wouldn't have said that. The probability that a normal person would jump out a window just for curry isn't that high, so I thought that if I said that, then I may be able to buy myself some time," Ryuzaki explained.

"Well, Hinamizawa isn't your ordinary village, Ryuzaki-san, ~mi," Rika said with a smile.

"I noticed the last time I was here," Ryuzaki said.

"Last time? When was that?" the whole class asked.

"Oh, um… that was just a way of saying that I've noticed that for a long time, which I suppose that long time has barely been over a day or two," Ryuzaki lied.

"Since Chie-sensei is gone right now, do we still need to stay in school?" One of the kids asked.

"He does have a point. Rika, didn't you say you had some business with the manager?" Satoko asked.

"I do, ~Mi!" Rika answered.

"Manager? Who's he? And manager of what?" Keiichi asked.

"The manager is the head of the clinic, Irie Kyosuke. He's the manager of our baseball team," Mion explained.

"Hinamizawa has a baseball team? Wow, that's pretty amazing for such a small village," Keiichi said.

"Do you and Ryuzaki-kun want to join?" Rena asked.

"I think I will. What about you, Ryuzaki-kun?" Keiichi asked.

"I think I'd rather stick with tennis. But I can cheer you guys on from the sidelines," Ryuzaki declined.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Shion, now," Mion muttered.

"Shion? Who is that?" Satoko, Keiichi, and Rena asked.

"What…? Oh! She's my twin sister. She hasn't come to any of the game recently so that's why you three wouldn't know about her. Now that I think about it, it's been about a year since she has shown up at a game," Mion answered.

"Why is that?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ryuzaki! I think we should go ahead and leave for the clinic," Rika said in an urgent tone of voice.

"Understood," Ryuzaki said as he realized that Rika was trying to prevent his question from being answered while the others were around.

"Wait, is Ryuzaki-san going with you, Rika?" Satoko asked.

"Of course! He probably has missed a lot of his vaccinations when he was a baby, so Irie-sensei will take a look at him. Have fun with the club activities without us!" Rika answered.

As Rika and Ryuzaki exited the school, Rika suddenly tugged at Ryuzaki's back.

"What is it?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Try not to bring up Shion. She was obsessed with Satoshi, and Satoko and Rena are sensitive to the subject as well. If those two find out that Shion and Satoshi had a link together, they may go insane. And if you ever meet Shion, under no circumstances do you bring up Satoshi. A simple mention of his name will make her go on a killing spree and then the world will end up like several from the past Hinamizawas," Rika answered.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I brought it up," Ryuzaki apologized.

"It's alright. Now let's hurry to the clinic," Rika said.

The two finally arrived at the clinic and hurried through the doors, passing by Takano and Tomitake.

"What's the rush, you two?" Takano asked.

"There is no rush. It just helps getting to places quicker than need to so that you can prepare for whatever may happen," Ryuzaki answered.

Takano had a light smile on her face and said, "That is very true, indeed."

"Takano-sama! Where is Irie-sensei?" Rika asked.

"He should be in the second room on the left. Do you need to speak with him?" Takano asked.

"Yes, it's an emergency," Rika said.

"What? Is someone that you know succumbing to the symptoms?" Takano asked.

Takano then realized that Ryuzaki was still listening in on their conversation.

"Oh! You need to forget what you've heard, Ryuzaki-san," Takano warned Ryuzaki.

"It's alright. I know of the disease and about the carrier queen. That's actually what we need to speak to Irie-sensei about," Ryuzaki answered.

"You know a little too much Ryuzaki," Takano said mischievously.

"I don't think knowledge is something you can have too much of. I guess it would depend on how you use your knowledge," Ryuzaki replied.

"Indeed," Takano agreed.

"Well, then, we'll see you later," Ryuzaki said to Takano and Tomitake.

Ryuzaki and Rika barged the room Irie was in. Irie was busy placing chemicals on a shelf, but the sudden swinging of the door surprised him and caused him to swiftly turn towards the door.

"Whoa! Oh, it's just you Rika… and I believe this is our first meeting," Irie said as he greeted Ryuzaki.

"I'm pleased to meet you, but Rika and I came here to ask you some questions. We'd be even more ecstatic if you answered them truthfully," Ryuzaki said.

"Okay. What would you like to know about?" Irie asked.

"Okay, first things first, I'm not planning on killing Rika or anything, but what would happen if she were to die? I know she's the Queen Carrier for the Hinamizawa Syndrome, so I need to know what happens if she dies and the pheromone dies off along with her," Ryuzaki stated.

"Wow. You sure did get straight to the point, didn't you? I thought you agreed not to ask anything that seemed like you wanted me dead," Rika asked.

Irie stared at both Rika and Ryuzaki for a few seconds before speaking.

"How much do you know, Ryuzaki-san?" Irie asked.

"I know enough to realize that this is not just a clinic. I also sense that you are trying to avoid speaking to Rika and I about these matters," Ryuzaki answered.

Irie sighed.

"Irie-sensei, please answer our questions. I'll even wear a maid's uniform of your choice for the rest of the day if you give us satisfactory answers," Rika promised.

Immediately Irie's face lit up and he said, "Well, now. I think I've decided to answer your questions. If Rika is ever killed, then our group will have to eliminate the villagers here. However, I must wonder, why exactly do you want to know?"

"I had a few issues regarding someone a few months ago. I heard that he was in Hinamizawa and I'm afraid that he learned of Rika's condition and is trying to kill her," Ryuzaki answered.

"Wait, the whole village will be annihilated? Why have I not heard of this, Irie-sensei?" Rika asked.

"We didn't want to scare you, Rika-chan," Irie answered.

"So if Rika died, and then the villagers were wiped out, then what would happen to this clinic and the soldiers here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I believe it would be disbanded, or at least the clinic. The Yamainu would still work for our organization," Irie said.

"Organization? I think we're getting somewhere, now. What is this organization?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm not too sure myself, to be honest. Takano knows more than I do, and she won't say things that will get her killed just because someone promises to wear a maid's costume if she did," Irie answered.

"So your organization can kill people without getting blamed for it? That's interesting. Would that immunity work for the people that are part of this clinic as well?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I don't think so. We aren't really as important as the higher ups. As a matter of fact, they are forcing us to quit our research on the Hinamizawa Syndrome soon. They say that they no longer need a use for the weapons and that they will begin a mass production of manga, anime, and videos games and conquer the world that way," Irie informed Rika and Ryuzaki.

"What? Such a plan is fool-proof! How can we put a stop to this!?" Ryuzaki asked.

"What the…? You guys are talking nonsense again," Rika said.

"Do not fear, Rika-chama. Even if it becomes some famous company, I will stay here and research the syndrome in order to obtain a cure for it," Irie said.

"Okay. But we need to first make sure that we all live long enough to reach that day," Rika said.

"What do you mean, Rika-chan?" Irie asked.

"We have reason to believe that someone is trying to kill Rika," Ryuzaki answered.

"What!? Why do you think that?" Irie asked in shock.

"Because… a rogue detective was tracked to this village and the only reason we can think that he would be here is so that he can kill Rika. If killing Rika will get the rest of the village destroyed, then the blame could be put on a political faction so that another faction rises in power. I think the rogue detective was hired by such a faction," Ryuzaki guessed.

"That does sound like it's possible, but our protection is the best we can have. I don't think we have anything to worry about," Irie said.

"Well, Rika's house isn't in Hinamizawa. It's near it, but it's still in the forest surrounding the village. It wouldn't be that hard for someone to slip through your bodyguards to her house. If it is at all possible, do you think you could find a new place for her to stay until the rogue detective is caught?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm not really the leader of the village, so I can't answer that question," Irie said.

"What if you increase the amount of guards in Hinamizawa and have some stationed near my house?" Rika asked.

"I'd have to get it approved first. But I think that if we had reason to feel threatened, then they would send more soldiers just in case," Irie thought aloud.

"Okay, then. There's one last thing that I… we… wanted to ask. Is there by any chance any sort of corruption in the clinic? For example, you work for a powerful political faction, but what if another faction had a person here that was actually a spy? Then it would be easier for him to attack Rika and blame it on your faction," Ryuzaki explained.

"The whole Yamainu has been together for years. Whatever loyalty they had before they came together has changed to be loyal to their leaders," Irie replied.

"Then, tell me this… where do your loyalties lie?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well, I don't necessarily like the faction I work for because they're just using us. But I will work to find a cure for this disease. I guess my loyalties lie with this village," Irie answered in complete honesty.

"What about Takano?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Takano's adoptive father died trying to find the cause of the disease. I'm almost positive that the only reason she came here was to research the Syndrome," Irie answered.

"What about Tomitake?" Ryuzaki continued to ask.

Rika looked at Ryuzaki with an annoyed look.

"Tomitake is a really great person. And he's in love with Takano, so I doubt that he would be working against her," Irie answered.

"Thank you for your time. I believe that we will leave the questioning here," Rika said.

Rika tried to pull Ryuzaki towards the door.

"Before we do go, what do you know of the murder cases, Irie?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Irie said in a straightforward way.

Ryuzaki smiled as he new that Irie had just lied.

"Okay, then. If any new information comes up about what we talked about today or the murder cases, please tell us," Ryuzaki said as he walked out of the room.

"Irie? You look kind of pale. Didn't you want me to wear a maid's uniform after we were done talking with you?" Rika asked.

"Sorry, Rika, but I feel feverish now. I just had this cold feeling envelop me. Maybe later I'll give you one of my collections of costumes," Irie said.

Rika followed Ryuzaki out of the room.

"Why did you ask him about Tomitake-sama and Takano-sama? They both die on the night of Watanagashi! There was no point in asking those questions," Rika yelled at Ryuzaki when they left the clinic.

"It's important to know as much as you can about everyone, just in case. For all we know, the reason why those two die is because they were found out to be spies of another faction and were wiped out. If that happened, then their faction may send some more people to finish their job. The possibility of that being true is low, but it's still possible," Ryuzaki replied in a calm manner.

"And why did you smile as Irie-sama told you he knew nothing of the murder cases?" Rika asked, still frustrated.

"Because I knew he was lying. His tone changed and he normally is happy when he speaks. I mentioned the cases and his face became void of emotion. It was obvious that he was lying," Ryuzaki answered.

"What do you think he was lying about?" Rika asked.

"Well, I'm not sure on that part. I was about to ask him about your parents, but I decided not to. I think they were killed rather than how it appeared to everyone. And Satoshi is most likely still alive because his body never turned up. And the person from the first murder that is still on the run most likely got caught by some group because it's not everyday that someone is randomly walking around with an arm. Someone is bound to see him. My guess is that he got captured by someone or something before he got anywhere. Or maybe the Syndrome caused him to kill himself in a way in which his body was never identified," Ryuzaki answered.

"You think too much," Rika said.

"You think too little," Ryuzaki countered.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow I suppose. Good night," Rika said as she walked towards her home.

"Good night, indeed," Ryuzaki replied.

A little off into the forest, a pair of eye followed both of them as they walked home.

"That was unexpected," the figure said. "I wonder if they know…"


	13. Chapter 5:2

When They Cry ~ Dual Remembrance Chapter

Part 5- Getting Nowhere

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun pierced through the window of Ryuzaki's room. Ryuzaki sat in his strange posture all night after he got home, thinking about the murder cases and who the culprit behind everything was. Rena came walking down the hall and knocked on his door.

"Ryuzaki-san? Are you awake?" Rena asked.

"Never went to sleep," Ryuzaki answered drowsily.

"You look really tired. Are you feeling okay, okay?" Rena asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a lot on my mind since yesterday," Ryuzaki replied.

"What have you been thinking of?" Rena continued interrogating.

"I'm trying to decide who the person behind Oyashiro's Curse is," Ryuzaki said.

Rena's face became dark and her voice became deeper as she said, "Oyashiro-sama's Curse is caused by Oyashiro-sama. There are no humans that can do anything about it. It's a fact that you must accept or Oyashiro-sama will curse you like he once cursed me."

"You were cursed?" Ryuzaki finally glanced over at Rena.

"Since we moved away from Hinamizawa, I had the feeling that I was being followed by something. Everywhere I went, there were footsteps following me that weren't mine. At night, I felt someone staring at me, telling me to ask for forgiveness. Also, at about that time, Mother and Father got divorced all because we moved from Hinamizawa," Rena explained.

"I think you may have been a little too paranoid," Ryuzaki said. "Wait a minute; I think I do vaguely remember some footsteps following me. However, nothing else that you described has happened to me. But I did see something floating in the air not too long ago, but it disappeared. Why would I be cursed?"

"Because you have not been forgiven for leaving Hinamizawa," Rena said.

"Leaving? I never came here to begin with! When I was born, I was immediately taken from the hospital to live with Wammy who never came to Hinamizawa. Besides, I never felt "Oyashiro's" presence until I came here," Ryuzaki said.

"Just ask for forgiveness, Ryuzaki-san. Oyashiro-sama will forgive you since you are new to our customs," Rena said.

"Since when have you been Oyashiro's priest?" Ryuzaki asked rhetorically.

Rena simply stared at Ryuzaki with cold eyes. Ryuzaki stood up and changed into his school clothes despite Rena being in his room.

"Okay, let's go to school," Ryuzaki said as he turned towards the place Rena was when she first entered the room. "Huh? Where'd you go?"

Ryuzaki searched around the house, but he couldn't find Rena anywhere.

"Did she leave? I didn't think what I said was that bad?" Ryuzaki said.

Ryuzaki grabbed his school bag and ran out of the house towards the school. On his way there, he saw Keiichi and Mion waiting for him and Rena.

"Ryuzaki-san, good morning. Where's Rena?" Mion asked.

"I don't know. I said a few things about Oyashiro that she didn't seem to like and then she disappeared," Ryuzaki answered.

"Oh great. Now she's probably in her creepy Despair mode," Mion sighed.

"Despair mode?" Keiichi said.

"Yeah, it's like Omochikaeri mode, but this is the depressed version and she feels really religious and will probably try to launch a holy war against all nonbelievers. It lasts a while," Mion explained.

"How long is a while?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Beats me. Last time she was in Despair mode, she kept hearing noises and thought that it was Oyashiro-sama. So if she is hearing those sounds again, then she will be back to normal after they go away," Mion answered.

"So where is she now?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I don't know. Probably stalking you with her hatchet," Mion replied.

"That sure is comforting. It's like if Oyashiro doesn't kill me, she will," Ryuzaki complained.

"She probably thinks that she can protect you from anything that may try to kill you," Mion said.

"Right, because a giant cleaver-wielding teenage girl can stop a god. Makes perfect sense," Ryuzaki said sarcastically.

"I was about to say that," Keiichi said. "Why does Rena think that?"

"Well, she was being stalked by what she thought was Oyashiro-sama, and a lot of bad things began to happen to her. So she thinks Oyashiro-sama won't forgive her or something along those lines," Mion answered.

"That Rena… why didn't she tell us she had paranoia problems? I think this calls for a friendship speech! We need to let Rena know that she is safe if she is with us!" Keiichi said.

Ryuzaki let out a small cough and thought to himself, "That didn't happen in the last life. Of course, it was only by chance that they found us."

"What are you thinking about, Ryuzaki-san?" Keiichi asked as he noticed Ryuzaki was in deep thought by the position of his thumb in his mouth.

"Absolutely nothing at all," Ryuzaki said, "or at least worth mentioning."

The three continued their conversation on the way to school. Once they arrived, they noticed that Rena's shoes weren't in their usual place.

"Did she not come today?" Keiichi asked.

"It's probably best for her not to come like this. Only God knows what she would do if she did," Mion said.

"I feel responsible for some reason," Ryuzaki said guiltily.

"That's because it is your fault. But you didn't know she was like this because you haven't lived with her for that long," Mion said.

"That's true," Ryuzaki agreed.

"Hey, you three, hurry to class!" Chie yelled down that hall.

"Oh crap! I forgot about class!" Keiichi said in alarm.

The group ran to the class and met the stare of all of their classmates.

"Where's Rena?" Satoko asked.

"We're not too sure. She kind of pulled a Houdini and disappeared without a trace. We were wondering if anybody else saw her this morning," Ryuzaki said.

The students looked at each other trying to see if anyone had met Rena that morning.

"I see, well I guess we'll just have to look for her later on today," Ryuzaki said with a sigh.

"If you don't know where she is, Ryuzaki-kun, then I, as her teacher, am very worried," Chie said. "I'll go call the clinic and see if she suddenly came down with a cold or something."

Chie left the classroom and made the students have independent study while she was gone. She finally returned about fifteen minutes later.

"So apparently she has a cold and has gone out with Takano-san to the library. I'm not sure how that is supposed to help with a cold but I'm no doctor so who am I to judge their treatment methods?" Chie asked.

"I'm not entirely sure if going to the library is a treatment for a cold. As a matter of fact, I'm sure it isn't," Keiichi replied.

"At least we don't need to worry about her now. She's with Takano-sensei," Mion said.

"Now that that's settled, let's begin class," Chie said.

And thus, the class had a dreadfully dull day. Finally, the class was dismissed.

"Is class always this boring? Or does Rena somehow make it more interesting?" Keiichi asked.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Do you three know why Rena didn't show up today?" Satoko asked.

"I would very much like to know as well," Rika said.

"Apparently I accidently said something about Oyashiro that Rena didn't like and now she thinks I'm cursed and she went into a state of depression," Ryuzaki answered.

"So Rena's the one that goes insane in this world…" Rika mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked.

"What? Oh, no. I was just wondering if Rena was going to be fine. I mean, Oyashiro-sama could never hate anyone or he wouldn't have saved the village from the demons so long ago," Rika lied.

"Do you all want to go find Rena? I don't think club activities would be as fun without her," Mion stated.

"Okay," the rest answered in unison.

"Where do you think she is?" Keiichi asked.

"I think the first place we should check is the garbage dump," Rika answered.

"The garbage dump? Is she trying to find a good place to dispose of a body that she may kill in the near future?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Maybe she thinks that she can kill Oyashiro-sama," Rika speculated.

"So she thinks that she can kill a spirit… god… thing… by herself?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, maybe she took her hatchet with her," Ryuzaki added.

"What good would a cleaver-girl do against a ghost? Last time I used a sharp object against something invisible, nothing happened," Mion said.

"Why don't we just ask her, then? I mean, staying around here won't accomplish anything," Satoko replied.

And with that, the group went on an excursion to find Rena. They finally arrived at the garbage dump at around sundown and they looked all over for Rena. However, none of them know the dumps that well, so they couldn't cover much ground quickly. Finally, the group met back where they started searching the garbage dump.

"I can't find her anywhere," Keiichi said.

"Maybe she's in her trailer thing in this place," Ryuzaki replied.

"That may be where she is. She likes going there when something is on her mind," Rika said.

"Trailer?" Mion said.

"Since when have you two been such experts on Rena and her garbage dump?" Keiichi asked.

"How could Rika know something like this and not me? We're always together!" Satoko exclaimed.

"I know this because… she once told me last year about it," Rika answered.

"Do either of you know where this trailer is?" Keiichi asked.

"Follow me," Ryuzaki answered.

"How do you know where it is? Aren't you supposed to be new here?" Mion asked.

"I know because of my detective's intuition," Ryuzaki replied.

"I think you're too full of yourself," Mion muttered.

The group finally made it to the trailer in the middle of the garbage piles. One of the trailer's windows had a light shining through it.

"So she was here," Keiichi said.

"I can't believe Ryuzaki-san was actually able to bring us here without ever coming here himself," Mion stated.

Ryuzaki walked to the back of the trailer and opened the window.

"What the…? What are you guys doing here, doing here?" Rena asked.

"That's our line!" Keiichi replied.

"We were worried about you ~nipah!" Rika said.

"Rika's here too?" Rena asked.

"Um… yeah. Why wouldn't she be?" Mion asked.

"Well, it all became clear after I talked with Takano-sama. The reason why Rika is so different from the rest of us is that she is the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama. So when I sense Oyashiro-sama's presence, its actually Rika trying to get me to repent in a special way. That way is the cotton drifting festival. In order to get Rika's curse off of us, we must have our sins washed away during the Watanagashi Festival," Rena explained.

"What the hell? That's like screwed up in eight different ways," Ryuzaki said.

"So, Rika-sama, we are sorry for making you angry. We would like you to quit cursing us, please," Rena said.

"Um… I think there was a slight misunderstanding when you were talking with Takano-sama. You look fine now, so did you really have to stay away from school today?" Rika asked.

"Takano-sama made it clear that in order for our sins to be cleansed, we must first confess all of our sins to the cotton balls. So I came here to think of every one of my sins," Rena answered.

"So does that mean that we all came out here for nothing?" Satoko asked.

"I don't see the point in coming out here, either anymore," Ryuzaki said. "Okay, I'm going home."

"Wait!" Rena screamed.

Everyone looked at her.

"It's too dark to go outside now! The demons will come and get you! If you are cursed, then you can not be outside during the night or you will die!" Rena said.

"So you are saying that we are all stuck here?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Of course not! Only you and I are cursed. No one here has ever left Hinamizawa and Keiichi is new here, but he hasn't wanted to leave it yet, so they aren't cursed," Rena tried to explain.

Ryuzaki let out a deep sigh.

"Fine," Ryuzaki said. "See you guys later hopefully. Don't die."


End file.
